Tempus
by Scatter0Shot
Summary: Gamzee and Karkat are living together in an apartment after a bad break up with Karkat's ex when Dave moves in next door. with him constantly hitting on Karkat and strange warnings about the future will Gamzee and Karkat be able to stay together or will he fall for the mysterious stranger that knows about the future? (on a small note cover drawn by me as i couldn't find an image)
1. Breakfast talk

**Breakfast talk**

You are Karkat Vantas, a loud mouthed stubby horned midget troll with and even shorter fuse, flipping your shit about practically everything. Today you are feeling especially grumpy because a certain fuck ass won't get his foul smelling pathetic excuse for a body out of bed. You tap your foot and wait patiently for your _favorite_ morial to slither out of the recuperacoon. You're getting grouchier by the minute, you hate this in fact you hate everything. Finally Gamzee pokes his long horns out of the entrance of the recuperacoon. Spoor slime still covering his body as he turns his head over to the fuming you.

**Be Gamzee Makara**

You are now Gamzee Makara, a tall high blooded troll with long horns that aren't completely straight; you tend to find that everything in life is a miracle and express this through your religion. You are just being awoken by your best mother fucking friend ever after a night out partying. Your eyes open and you stare at the face of the she-troll beside you. She is pretty with horns that curve backwards split into two, the first curling up and then down over the front of her forehead then the other half hooks up under her ears. She is a rust blood and at the moment her name eludes you but you remember one thing in particular, bitch tits sister is crazy in bed.

You think that you've spent enough time inside the slime reminiscing about last night and comply with Karkat's demands to get out. You slowly get up making sure not to awake the troll beside you. You maneuver you head so it's in line with the hole and slip out flawlessly despite the raging head poundings. Man, you loved drinking, just not the side effects. You turn your head and making a shushing sound before Karkat could rage, pointing down inside the recuperacoon.

He nods his head and understands your request of saving the yelling for later to let your lady friend have some more mirthful z's. Boy, you just love your fucking moiral. You step fully out (almost tripping on a half full bucket) of the recuperacoon and turn to give Karbro a hug. His face is bright red and you wonder why until you realise he has a problem with nudity. You chuckle and quickly fetch a pair of boxers from your floor that don't look too dirty and go in the ablution trap. Well, more like shoved.

**Be Karkat Vantas**

You finally got your moiral to get up and he was about to hug you in the nude before you shoved him inside the sanitation unit. He had spent another night out, hooking up with some random person and bringing them home. It really pissed you off. No matter how many girls (or guys) he was constantly bringing over it still made you feel pretty fucking awkward, having to cater to both Gamzee and the extremely unwanted fuck of a guest.

You just don't know how to deal with people. Your face is bright red as you try to calm down. God if you didn't have anywhere else to go you would have left this shitty apartment he calls home. You breathed out heavily as you made your way out of Gamzee's and yours room and into the nutrition block to make breakfast. You settled on simply making eggs as you felt anything fancy would be wasted on these ungrateful pricks that took up your valuable space.

You breathed out a sigh as you try to flip the omelet. It predictably folds in on itself and you rage, yelling at the top of your lungs at the fucking retard breakfast item. "You piece of shit! I just want to fucking cook!" You grab the spatula and shove the omelet onto the plate and crack another egg onto the skillet.

You stare at it, watching air bubbles form in the whites. You like the whites; they taste ten times better than the bitter yoke. You wish eggs didn't have that stupid yellow part. You turn away from your eggs and turn to see Gamzee waltz in with no shirt on. He was nicely muscled, if not a bit lanky.

His arms reach around your waist and he places his head on your shoulder. He whispers in your ear, his husky voice sending shivers down your spine, his breath peppering your skin. "Best mother fucking friend." The words are drawn out and he sounds high again off of his sopor slime pies, leave it to that fucking idiot to get high first thing in the mornings. You blush a deep red before yelling at him.

"Get the fuck off my bulge you nook sucker, I'm making fucking eggs." You push him off and turn your attention to the egg. It looks about done so you take it out and place it on a separate plate. You're about to take the egg and eat when the female troll strolls out of Gamzee's room wearing only one of his shirts. She scrubs the sleep out of her eyes as you shove the plate towards her, "Here, its breakfast."

She thanks you and promptly sits down and eats. Gamzee is lingering around by the fridge staring at you. It makes you a bit nervous. You brush it off as he's just zoning out and pay no more attention to it. You hand him the eggs and tell him to sit down and eat.

He smiles wider and does what he is told. You turn your attention to the now burnt egg on the pan. You scowl hard. Great this is just fucking perfect. You scrap off the eggs and quite literally throw the pan into the sink.

You grab the plate and sit down across from the two. They were silent as you cut out the yoke from your whites. You hear the clattering of forks stop and you look up curiously. "What?" You ask slightly annoyed, "Ever seen a fucker eat eggs?"

The rust blood didn't even blink an eye lash as you pointed at her accusingly with your fork, "And, why are you still here?"

"I was going to leave after asking it was alright to use the shower but then you offered me breakfast so I stayed." She closed her eyes and looked back down at her plate. "Your cooking sucks by the way."

"Yeah well no one asked you." Gamzee looked between the two and gave out a honk. "Yes honk. You're a clown, very funny now let me talk to this bitch." The rust blood raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Excuse you?"

"You heard me."

"Get laid, maybe you wouldn't be so cranky."

You blush. "WHAT!" Your voice went all high and squeaky. You clear your throat and then say it again, this time your tone lower, "what?" Gamzee chuckles at the change in your tone and you give him a death glare. Now was not the time for this shit.

Bitch just told you to get laid! How are you going to tell that bitch off? "Hey crazy sister, he's too busy taken care of me to get laid" oh god what is Gamzee saying? He's making you sound like a fucking house wife! He leans in and whispered something in her ear and she smirks.

What the hell did he say to her? Oh great now you're starting to get embarrassed, stay cool Karkat stay cool. Nope not happening. "What the fuck are you two twits talking about that is so fucking important that I can't hear it" Gamzee stops and turns towards you. His indigo eyes lock onto yours hungrily, "Honk."

You give up. You look up at the ceiling and groan. This was going to go nowhere. You get up and put your plate in the sink and walk away mumbling about getting dressed.

**Be Gamzee Makara**

You stare at your best mother fucking friend as he's all adorably hunched over the stove top. You put on one of your lazy smiles and watch from the safe distance of the fridge. Man you could think of all sorts of things you wanted to do to that cute motherfucker.

You smile as you imagine slamming Karkat down onto the breakfast table. He would blush and be flustered as you strip off his clothes and throw them to the floor. Licking his neck, making him moan and beg you for more as you caressed his horns. Your fingers would slide down his small body and into his nook. He'll grab your arm and bit it seductively, saying "stop teasing me all ready you fuck and put it in."

You would obliged and shove it in with a powerful stroke making Karkat scream. Tears would flow down his eyes and you would lap them up as Karkat's nails dug into you. His bright red eyes glaring at you until his face would go lax with pleasure, him calling out your name. Damn, you'd bite into his shoulder and taste his sweet cherry red blood that shit would probably taste like miracles… of some kind at least. But that would never happen, he only thinks of you as a moiral.

You notice you've gotten hard again. That was way too quick; you already jerked one off in the ambulation trap and now again? Motherfucking bulge needed to calm down. Can't just go and fuck your best friend whenever you have the urge. That's what the girls (and sometimes guys) were for.

You barely notice that Karbro is shoving something into your hands and telling you to sit down.

You smile idiotically before sitting down next to the rust blood. You stare at the thing and realise it is a plate with a partially mauled omelet on it, miracles. The yellow center calls to you and you poke it gently with your finger. It jiggles slightly, you smile wider as you grab a fork and tare away a layer of the fragile skin that stopped the yoke from spilling out on to the white outer edges. The yoke is cooked all the way through so it doesn't; damn you love it when the rich center went everywhere. You look up from your egg and are about to ask Karkles to switch plates with you until you notice something when he's eating.

You stare not quite sure how to describe it but something seems different about him. You think for a bit, oh now you know what it is! You saw his bright motherfucking red eyes. Those things are like a beacon, always drawing your attention to them and shit. It was almost a Miracle that he wore those green contact lenses inside and when he went out otherwise you would just be staring at his face all day.

He doesn't seem to notice it so you don't bring it up. You think he looks mother fucking cute like that. He's defiantly a miracle man, how can one troll be so motherfucking cute? You zone out again to hear Karkat yell something at the sister you brought home. What was her name again?

Oh, right Yaline. You give a playful honk at Karkat who then goes off on a mini rant about you, then turns his attention back to Yaline. You tune back in just long enough for you to hear her say, "Get laid. Maybe you wouldn't be so cranky." Damn sister you would if you could fill some buckets with him but you've been moiral zoned.

You look at Karkat just long enough to see his face go bright red. He stumbles with a sentence then makes this high pitch noise like a squawk beast then lowers it down to his normal tone. It's so miraculous to you that you can't help but chuckle. But it looks like your little buddy doesn't know how to respond well that's okay, you'll just do it for him. "Hey crazy sister, he's too busy taking care of me to get laid" oh now the next part isn't for Karkat's ears, better whisper.

You lean over and whisper into in to her ear. "Beside if he did, I would have to cull that motherfucker for taking what's mine." she smirks playfully. "What the fuck are you two twits talking about that is so fucking important that I can't hear it?" uh oh Karkles is getting angry again. You smile and turn away from Yaline.

You give him a single honk that seems to let him know that you aren't getting anything out of him. He seems to understand. He groans loudly while looking up at the ceiling. You glance over at him as he puts his dishes in the sink and stare at that choice ass. You growl as thoughts of ravishing him flood your mind.

You want him so bad.

He leaves and you turn back to Yaline. "I think I need a round two." Your eyes are half lidded as you stare at her face; she looked a lot better with her make up on. She raises an eyebrow up then looks behind you at Karkles fleeting form. "Can't hold it off?" you shake your head and she breathes out a sigh. "You seriously get triggered way too easily."

"Can't help it, that mother fucker is some quality cute." You smile at her sadly. She smiles back the same ache in her eyes. She's a really understanding troll. She's in love with Maeman, a magenta blood. You've seen him around a couple of times when you go out and he seems like a pretty cool guy. Though you have never met the guy personally stories about him have reached your ears.

She gets up from the table and puts her plate in the sink making sure to not let the shirt lift up any more than it was. She treads back into your and Karkat's room to get an earful of angry. She slams the door and quickly waddles back to the table and sits down in one of the chairs blushing. You look at her for a second before she starts to explain. "Karkat was just in his boxers with nothing else on."

You raise your eye brows slightly, "what colour?" Yaline sat straight not turning her head to talk to you, "One of your pairs, you know the ones with the purple s-stripes and then it says honk on the back." You whistle and imagine that in your head. Damn those tight shorts would look great on Karkat when he… now, now can't be thinking those kinds of things about your best motherfucking friend now can we? You struggle with your desires a bit more until you finally give up and fall into a temporary bliss.

**Be Karkat Vantas**

You're screwed.

**Be the Author's notes**

I wrote something. I hope you like because my editor didn't. want to know why? because she didn't see it. aren't i bad? OF COURSE I AM oh i didn't mean to yell hand slipped onto the caps lock have a nice night every one.


	2. Shitty days ahead

**Shitty days ahead**

Oh god. Oh fucking fuck in the entire fucking universe! How could you be so stupid! You stress and claw at your hair that has permanently settled into constant bed head. Why of all days, when Gamzee brought some one back, did you forget your contacts? Now you're going to have to beg, and cry, and plead for their pity.

You hoped they were a pitiful troll. Oh god, what if they weren't? What if they sold you to some circus and the ring master would beat you every day with a whip until you finally did a back flip? Worse! What if they told a high blood other than Gamzee? Oh god you could see it now. All of them around you holding their own little culling ceremony, as you, the unfortunate victim was beat to death.

Your face whitens as these thoughts race through your head. Well, might as well put on clothes before you get culled. You open the draw to your dresser that should contain your boxers and find none. Well that's just fucking great. You'll just use one of Gamzee's pairs… if only you knew if any were clean or not.

You look down at one questionable pair and say fuck it. You slide the pair on just as the wretched guest bursts through the door. You blush and scream loudly. "WHAT THE FUCK! KNOCK BEFORE YOU FUCKING ENTER, NOOK SUCKER!" A line of foul curses follow as she closes the door. You only stop after you run out of breath but even then you feel like yelling more.

Karkat have mild fantasies of Gamzee. Yes… NO! What are you thinking? He's your moiral you're supposed to comfort him and be his friend, not matesprite. Oh but still how can you not notice how sexy he is. It's a struggle every morning to contain your hard on.

You think of him pushing you down and fucking you senseless for a while before you catch yourself and stop. Now is not the time for this. You might be culled either today or tomorrow. But fantasy Gamzee calls to you and you answer with thoughts of sex. Damn you want him.

You blame this solely on not going out and meeting people. If you weren't so sexually frustrated and frigid you wouldn't be looking at him like that. THIS IS NOT LOVE! You are already in this shitty situation because of that feeble emotion. It pisses you off just thinking about it. It doesn't ache like it used to but it's been four months now. You finger lightly at one of the romcoms on your dresser and stare at it a bit more before smiling.

You make a resolution to do something about that, tomorrow… there's a special on today that you wanted to watch. You really have no other entertainment besides your husk top and the television set. You feel lonely often but try to drown these feeling by looking at the imperfections of others and not yourself. It makes you feel better knowing that there are more fucked up people than you.

You exit the room again and travel to the nutrition block that is also connected to your living room, making it a nutrition block/living room type thing. You see the she-troll, which now that you think about it you don't even know the name of, staring at you from the dining table smirking.

**Be Yaline**

You are about to play the best prank ever on Karkat Vantas the world has ever seen. Oh it'll be funny when he begs you to forget about his blood colour and then you'll make him your slave before revealing that you really still follow the last sign less and its principles. In other words you have a horrible personality. You never really show any emotion except when you find things mildly amusing. And, this is extremely mildly amusing.

You can see Karkat come out, deject from his room and decided to toy with his mind first. You take out a kitchen knife from the cutting block and go up to Karkat. The knife tapping gently against your thigh as you corner him into the end of the hallway. "Hey there pretty mutant blood." He gulps and you can audibly hear it.

"Want to play a game? It's called be my slave or your secret goes viral faster than you can say 'I'm screwed'." He scrunches up closer to the wall and nods his head in agreement. You smirk and return the knife back into the cutting block in the kitchen. "Good my first order of business is for you…." Well, you didn't think this far ahead yet. well, time to use those great improve skills "To go and kiss Gamzee." Weak but okay, at least you're helping Gamzee get some action from his moiral even if it is… forced. Karkat's silence is broken completely as he blushes furiously, "YOU FREAK YOU ME WANT TO FUCKING KISS MY MOIRAL!?" you tsk and waggle your finger at him. "Language Karkat, My second order is to call me master, as Yaline isn't good enough for you and to stop swearing. Now go kiss Gamzee."

"On the cheek."

"Lips."

"No tongue."

"Deal." He grumbles a bit before sitting down beside the spaced out Gamzee at the dinner table. He fidgets in his seat a bit before scooting closer. He looks at you hatefully and you glare at him until he gives up and nervously taps Gamzee on the shoulder.

Gamzee looks over and is faced with Karkat's flesh against his. You can tell on his face how shocked he is. You smile as you see Gamzee settle into the kiss and drag his claws through Karkat's hair tenderly. Karkat's skin shivers slightly and it's quite obvious he enjoys it, but you know with your superior mind power he will never admit to it. Karkat pushes Gamzee away and flinches slightly as the claws tighten and he lets out a low growl. Uh oh, perhaps this is another case of you not thinking ahead.

**Be Karkat Vantas**

You shiver slightly as Gamzee pets you gently. Oh god it feels nice to be touched once in a while. You can start to feel the urge to purr and quickly break the kiss off before the mood takes things any further. You flinch as Gamzee's claws tangle in your black hair. You look into his eyes and notice a slight orange tint working its way into the normally yellow sclera.

He growls and terror grips you from all sides. You shudder as the previous pleasure settles into dread at the bottom of your stomach. You put your hand up and pat him softly on the cheek, shushing him. He calms down and lets go of your scraggily black hair. You comfort him a bit more before the orange completely disappears and he returns to his calm demeanor.

You breathe out deeply trying to calm your constantly fraying nerves. Gamzee to say the least was a handful. You have to constantly supervise him to keep him calm. It was one of the many terms of your agreement when you decided to live with him. In exchange for room and board you would keep a close eye on him.

So far the arrangements were working nicely with no major incidents, every morning though you had to check if he was high or not as a sober Gamzee is well... frightening. It also didn't help that you were constantly worried that your secret would be found out like today. It pisses you off how helpless you can be because of one mistake. It wasn't fair, Gamzee made mistakes constantly and there was barely, if none at all, consequences and if you make a mistake, all fucking hell breaks loose. It just fucking sucks to be you.

You decide to give up on self-pitying and turn your attention to the fuck ass who caused this unnecessary stress. "I hope you're happy…" you give her one of the dirtiest looks you can muster and mumble about wanting to shoot yourself, slamming the door to your room. You can hear her shuffle awkwardly before the loud scrape of the chair on the tiles tells you that she sat down. You curl up on the sofa and pick up a random book and read it. You haven't even got past three pages before you decide that this book is shit.

You chuck it at the wall in front of you and look at the clock; it's about three minutes before the special starts. You decide to take your chances with Yaline in the living room than die of boredom in your room. You get up and open the door and hear whispering from the other side. You stop and debate going back in, waiting a bit more before you hear what they are talking about. "You okay Gamzee? Sorry I didn't think that through." It was Yaline talking, her voice was soft and dead pan but you could tell she still cared.

"Yeah man, sorry bitch tits sister kinda lost it there. I just didn't want to let go of that motherfucker." It's Gamzee, his voice portrayed an ache that cut deep with salt poured in multiple times.

You stand and listen a bit more. You are about to enter the living room when you hear Yaline pitch in, "Well that's not unreasonable when you love someone. Just be careful." You can hear her pat his back and silence once again reins over the nutrition block. You freeze in the door way. He loves you? No, no, no it has to be someone else.

There is no way anyone, not even Gamzee could remotely love you. Sure he cared about you but that's different than love, way different. You are nothing but a cheap novelty in the usual genetic code. A freak that has to constantly hide because he's afraid. You feel yourself start to crush your self-confidence. You stop thinking all together and travel into the nutrition block/living room.

You tap Gamzee lightly on the shoulder then walk away and watch his reaction. He moves somewhat sluggishly at first then, almost as if he's warming up, moves his head around to check to see who did it. Good, he's indeed still high; Yaline must have made him eat a slick of pie when you were gone. You breathe a sigh of relief and go and turn on the TV. You quickly flick to the channel that is airing the special and become instantly pissed, it was a rerun. Disappointed you turn to your husk top for entertainment. You quickly log onto to trollian and look at all your previous messages.

You notice a different unknown user has contacted you. You read the strange message. It's time stamped at yesterday, midnight. You wonder who would be up at such an ungodly hour but then realise you are usually watching your romcoms at that time.

**TurntechGodhead (TG) is now trolling carcinoGeneticist (CG)**

**TG: hey CG you don't know who I am but I know who you are****. Listen**** man some crazy shit will be going down soon so you better be prepared **

**TurntechGodhead (TG) has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist (CG)**

You notice that the user is online and you decide to contact him.

**CarcinoGeneticist (CG) is now trolling TurntechGodhead (TG)**

**CG: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN FUCKING MEAN!?**

**TG: sup bro**

Bro? You've only talked to the guy twice and he's acting like an old friend of yours. He was starting to tick you off. Then again most things did.

**CG: IN****-**** FUCKING****-**** VALID ANSWER. I ASKED YOU WHAT IT MEANS****,**** OR ARE YOU SOME KIND OF STRANGE DIAL UP FORTUNE TELLER CAUSE COLOR ME PRETTY FUCKING ANNOYED. **

**TG: glad to see you're not depressed then again this is before that**

**CG: THE FUCK ****ARE**** YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS?**

**TG: an old friend from the future****.****That's**** pretty fucking crazy right there****,**** name****'s**** Dave fucking Strider**

**CG: ARE YOU HIGH?**

**TG: no but ttyl I have ironic shit to do**

**TurntechGodhead (TG) ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist (CG)**

Everything was just trying to fuck with you today. You pout a bit before hearing Yaline call from the nutrition block half of the room, "By the way I never had any intention of telling anyone your blood colour." Yep no mistaking it now the world just loved to shit on you.

** Be Dave fucking Strider **

You're about to make an appearance.

Authors notes:

It's that time of the month again! that's right updates! This chapter is a hell of a lot shorter than the first one just mainly because I'm lazy. Also developments are a lot less. Now tell how excited you are that Dave Strider has entered also tell me if I'm off with the writing quirk or it doesn't seem like him.

Writing tip from Aya-tan: while writing, pay attention, unless you want to sound like a drunkard who's also half asleep. And putting on clothing is obviously more important than anything. ever. No exceptions.


	3. Like clockwork and puppetry

**Like clockwork and puppetry **

You're about to make an appearance so awesome the angels from heaven will come down from heaven just to meet you and the wayward vagabond will give you the key to the city of can town. Oh yeah, you are just that awesome. You smile as the picture comes up in your head as you surround yourself with sick beats and apple juice. You ponder telling the audience about why you were introduced into the story but you don't give away any spoilers. Beside half the shit the author does is unplanned right?

Dave message Karkat. You want to avoid the question okay that's cool. You message your crabby bro's past self and warn him about the dangers in the future and lean back and look at the clock and see that's its midnight, sweet. You roll across your room almost having one of your wheels snag on a stray wire that was lying around on the ground. You get up ironically, tripping over everything despite your cool kid poker face.

You are about to go out to the club you, your brother and some of his trolls friends manage. It's the most awesome place to be in Alteria. Of course the club name is something completely original and all up to your cool kid standards. The building being named **The Club** is indeed awesomely ironic. You start to think about other stuff like how ironic it would be if you weren't ironic.

Then things just start to spiral down into madness and decide that that is a level of irony you just can't handle yet. You get out of your room and stride into the living room to say good bye to your brother and retrieve your coat from the coat rack. You put it on and taste the cold night air wrap around you. You breathe out deeply and see your breath mist in front of you. It's late winter and the cold veil is slowly lifting but it's still not a good idea to go out without a jacket. Unless you are a troll, then every season you can go out without suitable clothing(in human standards of course). You check your phone and see that John is asking where you are, you decide to text him back that you are just leaving and won't arrive for another five minutes.

You put your phone back in your pocket (because the sylladex is too mainstream). You look around a bit before walking briskly towards your destination. You meet John and give him a short wave. He blabbers his mouth on about those bad movies he likes that have Nicolas Cage star in them and you just tune him out, turning your full attention to a lanky indigo blooded troll called Gamzee. Boy you hated him man, he hurt Karkat real bad or is going to hurt Karkat really bad and besides he's just crazy with his weird ICP religion.

He is surrounded by a gaggle of girls that all want to ride his dick, tentacle thingy. Each girl pushier then the last as they press their bodies against him, he smiles at them like usual, damn that pisses you off. He says he's in love with Karkat yet he goes and sleeps around. You grind you teeth and grab john roughly by the arm and drag him to the club next door to the one Gamzee is entering. The club next door to yours is an all troll club and they only accept trolls while yours in a mix club accepting both species.

It makes the place interesting but if you're not careful you could end of being killed. John yelps in pain wriggles out of his sleeve to glare at you, "what's your problem Dave! You don't need to grab me that hard!" you glare at him through your sunglasses and he quiets. You ease your grip on him and breathe out deeply. "Sorry Egderp lost my cool back there." You go into one of your cool kid poses and push up your sunglasses that slid down the bridge of your nose.

He shakes his head and smiles at you. It's really goofy and almost always makes you laugh but your too angry for laughter. You'll just do what you plan to do, get laid. You scan the dance floor and spot a girl. She's dancing smoothly letting her hips do all the work as her legs and arms stay stationary. Her eyes are closed as sweat drips down her pale skin.

She almost seems to glow as the light dances on the patches of glitter that congregate on her shoulders and hair. You whistle and leave John behind and make your way towards the dame. You grind up against her and she grinds back to the steady beat of one of your many remixes. You place your hands lightly on her swaying hips before you get your hands swatted away. You look up at the guy with a poker face and see a troll standing above.

He's an orange blood, but nothing like Tavros. He's dressed in an all-black hoodie with a ridiculously long hood, similar to John's brand name god tier hood but not quite the same. You notice a black band across his eyes but don't question it. His voice is quite and is easily taken over by the music but you can at least make out 'hands off my girl." You hold your hands up and slowly back away as he leads the girl off the dance floor and fade into the background.

You sigh and look around for another girl just as beautiful as that one to hit on. Dave go home, this is an utter waste of time. No way man, you still haven't found a girl! But all the other ones are subpar in your standards, besides John has long since left. You sigh and trudge back to the apartment feeling defeated before a small glimmer of hope catches your eye.

Yes, could it possibly be? Oh hell yes it is! It's jade sitting alone at the bar! Yeah! You've known that girl for a long time and know for a fact that she has a mad crush for you.

Looks like you might get laid after all. You slide onto the bar stool next to her. She looks down at her glass nervously twirling the straw in her hand. You clear your throat and you can see her jump at the sound. She looks at you and instantly the nervousness in her face disappears.

She smiles and you begin wooing her. You lace fingers together, touch places that shouldn't necessarily be touched. You continue to do this until she finally decides to come home with you. You drape an arm around her and guide Jade out of the smoke and lights. She giggles as you tell her one of your famous jokes. You enter your apartment and tell your brother not to disturb you for about three hours.

He nods and gives you the thumbs up. Damn your bro is just too cool for words. You push her down the bed and proceed to fuck her not once removing your sunglasses. It was by far the worst sex you had. You feel noting.

Disappointed half way through you sigh and pull out leaving a confused Jade on the bed. You grab a pack of smokes off of the night stand beside your bed and light one. You look behind you to see Jade wad the sheets around her, "Is something wrong Dave?" She is utterly confused as to why you stopped and to that you throw her clothes at her. "Get dressed. I'll call a cab for you." she starts to whimper when you forcefully shove her out of your apartment.

She keeps trying to convince you to let her stay and it is _so annoying_. You grit your teeth as you mentally prepare for her rant but all that came where tears and lame insults. She runs down the corridor and you catch a glimpse of Gamzee walk in to the apartment next door to yours with a she troll in toe. She was pretty, like all of the ones before her. One day you have to figure out how he gets all these chicks.

You shut your apartment door and thump down next to your bro on the couch. He looks at you also shade clad. You bro fist and turn to the program he has been watching. You yawn and go to bed realizing that it's three in the morning and you feel like shit. You sleep and have another weird nightmare about Lil' Cal (your brothers favorite puppet) talking to you. You can't remember what he said but you are ripped from your dream by the hollering of Karkat next door.

He has become your alarm clock lately as he predictably gets Gamzee up at ten in the morning. You sit up and look around your room groggily before racing off towards the bathroom and gloriously puke into the toilet bowl. You wash your mouth of the foul taste and look into the mirror. Your piercing red eyes stare back at you, you hated them. You grab for your shades and realize that you left them on the night stand.

No problem you'll just go back and, "WHAT THE FUCK! KNOCK BEFORE YOU FUCKING ENTER NOOK SUCKER!" holy shit! Did that frighten you! You look at the wall that separates the two apartments and think about banging on it. You had just moved here recently (in the past of course) and had only been able to unpack all of your stuff, the coach and the TV. Your bros room still wasn't set up so in the meantime he just crashes on the coach.

You return to your prior engagement of retrieving your shades from your nightstand. You place them on and the dark tint comforts you. You don't know why but it calms you down to look through these glasses. You walk into the kitchen which came with the apartment and fetch a carton of milk from the fridge and chug it. You spit it out instantly when you notice the foul taste.

You look at the expiration date, it was five days ago. You're shocked at how you only noticed until now but oh well at least you saved your bro from the same fate. You throw it away and grab your coat heading out again. Your destination this time the supermarket, to pick up supplies for the next week and a bit. You tell your bro that you're leaving and pick up your wallet and cell phone from the little dish near the door.

Time skip to you now pulling your bright red convertible into the supermarket parking lot. You step out and notice people staring at your flashy car and attire. You move away from the car and grab a shopping cart from one of the nearby racks. You stroll in and pick up the items on your list, stopping only to chat with the sales girl on the floor before heading to the checkout counter. You feel your phone start buzz in your pocket.

You flip it open and happily note that Karkat has messaged you. You smile and message him back a couple of times before it is your turn to pay. You put your phone back in your pocket and quickly pay for everything then rush back to the car, arms full of bags. You fumble for your keys and quickly put them in the ignition and throw your groceries in the backseat. You drive until a small little bakery comes into view.

You pull over and buy a small confection of sweets and pastries then continue to the apartment. You quickly climb the stairs to your apartment and store the groceries inside the fridge and cabinets before taking the sugary delight and exiting your apartment once again. You ring the doorbell to the small apartment. Its numbers half falling off creating a sixty nine instead of a sixty six on its battered door frame that could really use a new coat of paint. Clattering could be heard on the other side of the door along with swearing, which you assumed came from Karkat.

You hold your little bag full of cakes at your side tightly. The door opened and you are greeted by Karkat's angry scowl. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm your neighbor, and I come baring cake." Karkat lights up as you shove the bag into his hands and he just stares at you with shock. "Thanks..." You invite yourself in and kick off your shoes and sit down on the couch. The air around you becomes tense and you can feel multiple eyes trained on you. You turn around to see Gamzee glaring at you.

You glare back then turn to Karkat. "Name's Dave Strider, Sup." He looks at you dumbfounded. "You're Strider?" You nod your head and look towards the fridge. You say something quickly before he can ask any questions "Got any apple juice?" Karkat crinkles his nose, "What the fuck is that?" You lift an eyebrow from underneath your shades. "You've never heard of apple juice?"

"No! It sounds horrible" You get up from the couch and place a hand on Karkat's shoulder _intimately_ which makes him twitch underneath you, "Dude, you need to come over now." You lift Karkat over your shoulder and try to cart his screaming squirmy ass away but quickly notice your prize has been taken from you. You turn around to see Gamzee holding Karkat underneath his arms. Damn how did he do that?

"Whoa bro, maybe some other time but Karkles here is a little busy." Karkat looked up at Gamzee as he gently placed him back on the ground, his large hands settling on Karkat's hips one upping you. How will you react to this Dave? The same way you always do… by acting cool. You look at Gamzee and Karkat then turn to the cute female troll from last night.

She sat not doing much and doesn't appear to want to move any time soon. Okay that's cool. At least she wasn't a flighty broad. Man you hated flighty broads. You could never tell if one was serious about you or not, too much stress and all. Hey maybe later he could talk to her and possibly get her number. Maybe finally getting that kinky alien sex he was craving for but that was for another time. Worst case scenario, you made a new friend.

You look back to Gamzee and Karkat. You adjust your shades slightly and smirk. "Sorry bro didn't know you two were fucking." Karkat bristled from the comment and Gamzee narrowed his eyes. This made you uncomfortable. He must have guessed something was off with you from the start. "Hey man why don't we eat some cake I brought, that reason I brought it right?"

"I think maybe is a good time for you to leave. Thanks for the cake though _bro_." you can hear the acid drip off of his tongue as he spits the last word at you. "Yeah maybe now would be a good time to go… oh I don't even know your names what are they?" you stall a bit more for time, just a bit more and you complete what you came here to do.

Gamzee glares at you and ushers Karkat slightly behind him. You keep up your poker face but on the inside you're furious. How dare he deny you! No one I repeat No one but no one denies Dave fucking Strider. "I'm Karkat Vantas." His voice comes out without the slightest bit of falter and strong, you missed that sound.

"This is Gamzee Makara now get the fuck out of our home." Yep he still had that feistiness you fell in love with. You sigh as memories of the good times rush through you. "Okay I'll be leaving and I hope to see you around soon." You turn and walk to the door.

You stop in the space in between the hallway and there apartment, "Hey Karkat one last thing" he rolls his eyes as you motion for him to come closer but he does.

You grab his chin and lift your shades up and stare at him. You can see his eyes start to sparkle when he sees the colour of your iris, "You're not alone in this okay?" you can hear awkward shuffling from behind Karkat and attempted to leave once again before Karkat tugged on his coat stopping him, "How do you know about my blood colour?" You tap right underneath your eye and Karkat blushed realising he still hadn't put his contacts in. He let go and you finally left turning into your apartment.

You slump down on the couch next to your bro who turns to you holding a smuppet. "I have a feeling everything is going to be great."

**Be Gamzee Makara**

You have a feeling things aren't going to be okay.

**Authors notes:**

I've finally finished this. I hope you like Dave because that's all that's in this chapter. Have fun editing Aya-tan cause I did this all for you. but then again i'm mad at you for no particular reason.


	4. Acapela Dubstep

**Acapela Dubstep **

You had a bad feeling about this Dave…Whatever his last name was. He just felt _off_ to you. You don't know how to describe it well but he unsettled you, more than Karkat's ex does. You thank the mirthful messiah that he finally agrees to leave your home. Wait a minute, what's Karkat doing so close to him?

You can feel the anger rush through you as you internally scream for him to back the fuck away from Karkat. You bristle as you feel Yaline touch your shoulder and grip your flesh. You look down at her, the glint in her eyes hard. She had gotten up from her spot from the dinner table and was now standing beside you. She removes her hand from your shoulder and relaxes a bit.

She had remained silent through the entire thing; you wonder what she thought about in that time. She turns to you, motioning for you to come closer. You bend down and her voice comes out quickly in a strange hiss with no emotion. "I don't like that human kid. He's bad news; try to keep Karkat away from him."

You nod in agreement and give her the thumbs up sign, "No worries bitch tits sister, he barely leaves the house anyways so no problem." She doesn't seem satisfied with this answer. "That only applies to people who are outside of this complex; the threat is quite literally one door away."

"That's not a saying."

"Shut it, that's not the point."

You straighten up and look down at her quizzically. She sees your expression and breathes a sigh. "The human is gunning for Karkat just like you, and when you go clubbing he can go and spend time with Karkat." The gears clicked together and the light went off in your head. "So I can't go clubbing anymore?" Yaline nods, confirming your theory.

"But mother fucker that's what keeps me from not mother fucking attacking Karkat."

"I know that's the problem. You either stop clubbing and risk attacking Karkat or still go clubbing letting the human have access to Karkat. But we could also…" her voice trailed off as she looked downwards then back at Gamzee. Your gut twists in a knot and fear what she is going to say. Then she looks you in the eyes, her own rust coloured orbs sparkle with a strange kind of fire.

"You have to tell Karkat how you feel." You shake your head like crazy, your voice dropping down to a whisper as you feel heat rush to your face as the idea pops into your head "I can't mother fucking do that! What if he says no?" Yaline is cut off as Karkat yells from a little distance away. "Can you idiots hurry up and stop chatting already so I can fucking get a fork so I can eat this cake?"

You move away from the drawers you are blocking as he reaches over and pulls it open. He grabs a fork and closes it with his hips and saunters back to the cake he left on the table. You lick your lips as Karkat takes the metal utensil and licks it clean. You feel Yaline leave the room and guess she went to take that shower she wanted. You smile and sit down next to your best friend. Your voice drawls in its familiar tones as Karkat cutely shovels cake into his cheeks, "Hey there best friend."

**Be Karkat Vantas**

You hate Dave Strider to your very core but at the same time have this weird pull on your heart. It left you angry and strangely calm you guessed this is what it felt like to have a friend besides your moiral. It was strange. The feelings you hold scare you and you try to bury them again after Dave left. Distracted by your thoughts you never catch a word of what Yaline and Gamzee are talking about in the nutrition block.

You find solace in the sugary confection and go to the drawer to grab a fork to start your binge eating. You hear the soft murmurs of Gamzee's voice through the thick haze in your mind. You notice they are in front of the draw that held the silverware, "Can you idiots hurry up and stop chatting already so I can fucking get a fork so I can eat this cake?" they moved and you graciously grabbed a fork and go back the table. God, you needed some normality, all this change was scary. You shovel forkful after forkful of frosting and cake down your throat before Gamzee sits down beside you and started talking, "Hey there best friend."

You perked up at the noise and never in your life have you been so happy to hear those words. You swallow your last mouthful and turn to Gamzee. "What is it that you want fuck ass?" he simply pets your hair and stares at you. The action is calming and you lose your desire to eat as much as you possibly can. You lean into the touch as he whispers calming words into your ear and you are eventually leaning on him, purring ever so slightly.

His hand holds your head lightly against his shoulder as he nuzzles you black hair. "I have some things I want to talk about, can we jam?" you nodded; knowing now would also be a good time to talk to him about some things. He holds you against his shoulder a bit tighter before breathing out "Thanks". The contact makes you feel a bit awkward but you settle when he starts talking, the vibrations traveling up to your body soothing you. You close your eyes and smile as you listen to Gamzee ramble on about miracles or some other random unimportant thing.

**Be Yaline**

The water rushes over your body as you clean yourself with the random soaps that lay on the inbuilt shelves. You take your time enjoying the warmth that washes over you. You scrub your body, cleaning off the left over rust and indigo coloured genetic material that clung to your skin in various places. After finishing cleaning up you go the mirror and inspect your body for markings. You find a couple of bite marks and two bruises but it appears that that is all that is left of your night.

You brush your hair quickly before donning the clothes from the night before. You pull on your crop top with its one long sleeve and tight leather pants with slits on the upper thighs. You come out of the sanitation unit and freeze as you stare at the scene in front of you. Gamzee held Karkat softly against his shoulder as he mumbled something in his ear. You stare emotionless on the surface.

A sense of joy washes over you then a bitter pain stabs you from behind. You felt happy for Gamzee but realised nothing as tender as this would happen to you. You were nothing special. Only a small blip in the lives of many and one day like many others would die without doing anything they can say they were truly proud of. You held a hand to your stomach as you felt over the scar absentmindedly that had formed there a long time ago.

You walk past them and pick up your boots from the floor and slip them on carefully. You flinch slightly as Gamzee calls back to you. "Hey Yalsis, where are you going in such a hurry?" you stand up and face him and Karkat. "I'm sorry but I have to leave. I think that I over stayed my welcome." Your chest was aching dully as you craved for the love of another. Gamzee nods his head and gets up from the table, "Cool sis. Well bye Karkles, I'll see you later." Karkat grabs Gamzee's shoulder pulling him into their room together. A couple minutes later they both return this time Gamzee wearing a shirt, looks like he almost forgot that important detail again.

You step out of the apartment with Gamzee. You are quite and so is he. You stare at the ground as you leave the apartment, "You didn't have to come with me you know." Gamzee strides beside you and puts his hands in his pockets as he wistfully stares at the trees, "I know, but it looked like you needed some company."

You smirk, "Thanks Gamzee." He walks you the rest of the way in silence until you get to your apartment door and are greeted with the sight of Maeman. He wore a black tank top that went up to his neck. The thin fabric ghosted over his abs that showed threw ever so slightly. His pants were tight and purple with golden chains hanging loosely from his sides.

He stood there holding a bouquet of flowers waiting. He was practicing a speech to say to you. You look up at Gamzee and he nods understanding your silent request. He turns and leaves you alone with Maeman.

You listen to his speech for a bit, "Hey there Yaline, I was wondering if maybe…you would like to go out with me sometime? I know that it might be a bit hard to pick a location because I know some good places under the sea but I don't think you'd like them… with the whole not being able to breathe underwater thing."

You cover your mouth slightly. It was so cute when he showed his dorky side like that. He rubs his stubbly hair at the back of his head as his twin rat tails (one dyed his blood colour) slip off of his shoulder and rest against his lower back. He moves uneasily from side to side for a moment. You think you've stood in the background long enough and start to approach him.

"I think that sounds like an amazing idea." You appear from the shadows, he blushes realizing you heard him. He shyly holds out the bouquet of arbutus and jonquil. You smile as you remember each meaning that the plants meant. It had always been your hobby to decipher the different meanings. The message in them read, _'you're the only one I love please return my affections' _you look up from your bouquet and are pulled into a kiss.

"I've loved you for a long time Yaline; you raise me up to more than I can be." He recited your favorite song lyrics of all time and it didn't feel corny at all, sure it might be human song but god it was good (better than those whales he forced you to listen to at least). You smirk and let the tears roll down your face as he cups your face in his hands. You stare into his eyes, his own bright magenta eyes locking on to your dull rust coloured ones. "I love you too but… I'm so below you."

"Yaline, you know I don't care about that."

"Well the rest of the world does." Maeman opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by you, "And yes that does include your high blood friends." Anger flashed across his face as magenta tinted his grey cheeks. "What about you? You go out every night clubbing and I'm out worried sick about you and I find out your sleeping with the grand high blood's descendant? How can you say to my face that you care about that when you as so boldly sleep with some one of his stature?"

"He's different Maeman."

"Maybe I'm different as well Yaline and you can keep the flowers." He walks away and you drop the bouquet and chase after him. "Wait, Maeman" he picks up speed and so do you, "Maeman please wait" he breaks into a run and your voice becomes desperate, breaking its regular monotone, "STOP PLEASE MAEMAN, I LOVE YOU." he stops and turns around questioning, "why should I believe you? Why should I believe you won't continue your habit of sleeping with high bloods?"

"Because you're the only one that makes me feel like this." You grab his hand and place it in the center of your chest. "It only beats this fast for you. I swear." Your face is emotionless but your eyes tell him all he needs to know.

You stand on your toes and kiss his lips lightly. He tugs your waist closer and deepens the kiss pushing you against the wall. He breaks the kiss and starts to chuckle, it rumbles into you and you can feel his muscles contract, "That was corny as hell." You raise an eyebrow at him and he quickly continues on his thoughts, "But it was sweet as hell." You smirk and pull him into a kiss one more time.

He retrieves the bouquet from the ground where you dropped it. He presents the slightly crushed flowers to you again, "Want to go out some time?" you smirk and take them from his hands and kiss him gently, "I would love to." He pulls you into a hug and runs a hand through your slightly longer than shoulder length hair. You snuggled into the crook of his neck and close your eyes. "You know this would never have happened if…"

**Be Dave Strider**

You are now Dave Strider and feel ten times more awesome. You talk to your bro a bit more before you hear the alluring sounds of Contra 3 playing in the background. You pause for bit and listen. Your bro remains his stoic self and he too recognizes the familiar beeps and boops. You listen a bit more before you hear him rage quit, "GOD WHY CAN'T I GET PASSED THIS BOSS? THIS GAME IS SO FUCKING RETARDED!" you cringe, no man that game is awesome you just got to love it.

You flinch internally as you hear the controller hit the wall. You look towards your bro and he nods at you. You nod back and walk out of your apartment and up to Karkat's door. You knock and you hear footsteps come closer to it. He opens the door, sees your face and slams it in your face before you can even say hello.

You stare a bit more at the wood before trying again. This time he doesn't even answer the door. You yell at the occupant of the apartment through the door, determined to get inside. "Karkat, I know you're in there. If you don't open the door in ten seconds I will serenade you from out here and get all the neighbors angry."

You pause for a bit. He must think you are bluffing. You count to ten in your head and start singing…First of the Year (Equinox) by Skrillex.

"Aeg eh euf, gyaaaa uh ah uh, gye gye gye gyeeeeuw. Aeg eh euf, gyaaaa uh ah uh, gyuh nyi nyi nyi nyiiii nyao ni ni ni. Aeg eh euf, gyah, ah, yef, yaaiooiiiiinaaiiooneueuaodeh " he pulls you through the door and slaps you up side the back of the head. "What the fuck are you doing? That's not music, that's a dying meow beast!" you adjust your glasses as they had slid a bit off of your face. "Sup bro" he rolls his eyes and walks back to the couch where Contra 3 had been abandoned. You follow him and sit down beside him. You look at the scene and notice he is on the last boss of the entire game.

You first think that it's quite impressive how far he got in the game but then quickly realize he never really goes out much. He slides a controller over to you and you lift an eyebrow at the gesture, "Since you're here, I might as well fucking entertain you." You grab the controller. "Sweet, but I call being player one."

"I'm player one, sorry dipshit."

"Nope."

"Too late." You reach over and try to grab the controller out of Karkat's hands. He pulls it away and you try again almost lying on top of him. He constantly is keeping it out of your reach. You get annoyed and get off the couch and crouch by the console and switch the cords for the remotes and press start. "That's not fair, change it back you ass wipe!" you hear Karkat screech as he sees what you have done.

"Too late" you reply and sit back on the couch and mercilessly slaughter your enemies. The door opens to the apartment and you look just above the TV screen to see Gamzee enter. He is shocked that you are here and gives an uneasy wave. You turn your attention back to Contra 3 as he walks in and pets Karkat's head briefly before heading into another room. The shower starts running and you can hear the water rush through the pipes.

You are distracted for a couple of moments and you die sending a **GAME OVER **across the screen. You take this moment to lay _the moves_ down on Karkat. You creep closer and drape an arm over Karkat's and trap him between you and the arm of the couch. He shrinks away from your touch but you bring him closer. You pull up your sunglasses and give him the patented 'Strider stare'.

He relaxes a bit as he becomes almost hypnotised by your eyes. "Come over to my house when Gamzee's not here when you get bored. I have more than just Contra 3 there." He mauls it over for a bit before accepting your offer. You back away.

Karkat gives you an odd look, "Why did you lean in like that it's just creepy." You shrug your shoulders, "Thought I might be more persuasive, that's all." Karkat giggles and gives you a half-hearted smile, "You're funny Strider." You blink and stare at that rare smile. "Dude you can smile?"

You go closer to him and pushed your face away with the palm of his hand. "Back the fuck up Strider." You lick his hand and he recoils like your tongue burned him. You clamour on top of him to get a good look at his face. It has returned to its usual scowl.

"Hey, why don't you leave the house?"

"If I left, it would be easier for others to find out my blood colour."

"So you're afraid?"

He blushes and averts his eyes "I'm not; this is just a safety precaution!"

"Karkat is a chicken! Bak bak bak!"

He turns back to you, fuming "Stop that!"

"Then leave the house for a day."

"No!"

"Bak bak bak."

"Fine, I'll leave the house!" you get up triumphantly. "But I can't let Gamzee know about this." You turn around to see Karkat blushing, as cute as it was, that blush was not for you. "No sweat bro just wear a disguise." Karkat ponders this a bit before nodding his head. "Yeah… that makes sense and I think I know someone who can help me." Gamzee comes out of the shower and you wave good bye to Karkat, "Keep to your word Karkat." He nods his head. You leave, returning to your apartment once again.

**Be Karkat Vantas**

You are about to regret everything you ever did in your life.

**Be the Author's notes:**

If any of you are wondering when the big twist I can't talk about in the summary is going to happen… its two maybe three chapters away. Sorry but you can't rush these things. And I also want five people under the name of God to review before the next update. This is a request but could you also find the user with the name God on ff for me. That would also be sick.

Aya here, ever heard of 'My Immortal'? No, not the song. I guess you haven't 'cause you haven't killed yourselves yet. The authors notes will make more sense if you do. You better hope to God he reviews.

Author again, why is my document labeled the death of aya tan? I'll still be using you but since you have prior engagements to things I was thinking of getting another beta. You haven't died yet. Btw it would be nice as well if I got offers for people to be my beta. I have a ton of unedited chapters for this.


	5. Let's play dress up!

**Let's play dress up!**

You are standing in line to get into the club and getting relentlessly hit on by other males. Flash back to about three hours before this. You had called up Nepeta knowing she liked that strange thing the humans call 'cosplaying', thinking she would have some suitable outfits for the occasion. You pick up you phone and shuffle through your small contact list.

You stop when a picture of a green cat with Nepeta's name written beside it appears. You breathe out deeply, knowing what this call would consist of. You hit the call button and listen the tones ring out. The phone was picked up on the second ring and Nepeta's voice came shortly afterwards, "Hello?"

"Listen Nepeta I got a favour to ask."

You left for her house and were pleasantly enraged with a special surprise, donated by Nepeta.

She had also called over to join the party Sollux, your former best friend. Your friendship being brief but strong ended in tragedy when you caught him with your also former matesprite. You shake your head and banish the name from your head and refuse to think about it. You have more important things to do besides open up old wounds. He hung back awkwardly but soon warmed up to the whole situation as Nepeta went through her many girly outfits.

She eventually gave up on the whole cosplay idea and grabbed a forest green turtle neck from her closet along with a black leather pencil skirt. She chucked them at you along with undergarments. You stare at the bra with disgust, "What do I do with this?" you say motioning to your one hand that was holding the bra.

She giggles and grabs Sollux and another bra to demonstrate, "you just hook it up at the back see?" she points down at the connection as Sollux turns a very interesting shade of yellow. You look at it for a couple of moments then head to the sanitation unit and slip on the clothing. You felt ridiculous. You looked ridiculous. And the banter you got was ridiculous.

Sollux was hooting and whistling at you while Nepeta tried to contain giggles. You scowled hard as you looked down at your legs sadly. They were perfect for this. It didn't help that you had a slender waist. You felt betrayed by your body. You look at your artificial boobs and pout.

The fabric was causing the bra at the top to fold down onto itself making it plainly obvious you weren't exactly female. You look up at Nepeta, she was eyeing your chest the same way you were. "It needs flesh…"she snaps her fingers and holds out her hand as Sollux placed two squishy boob shaped things in her hand. You stare at them curiously before she goes over to you and pulls up your sweater. You yelp in surprise as she puts the cold silicon against your grey flesh.

You twitched back but then relaxed as it heats up to your body temperature. You squeeze your boobs and wonder if they all felt like this. Poor Karkat, not once has he touched a boob. You glare daggers at the author and she shrinks back into her corner. She returns to writing, deciding not to break the forth wall again, at least for now, but not around Karkles. Oh no, she would not make that mistake twice.

It feels unnatural but you now notice your boobs look more realistic. Slightly happier in a strange sort of pride, you puff out your chest unintentionally displaying your new rack. "Ith pretty small there KK" Sollux said through his annoying lisp. You sneered at him and Nepeta chuckles lightly. She moved onto the next task after the boob situation had been fixed.

She quickly went to work on your face, making your features more feminine. She caked on layers of makeup. Gliding her brush across your high cheek bones and forehead, she then applied eye shadow and mascara. She stepped back for a bit to admire her work before grabbing a pair of tweezers and plucking the little hairs that formed his eyebrows until Nepeta was satisfied. It was all topped with a light coating of lip gloss and she was done.

She stared at your hair realising what a boyish hair cut you had. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a hair straightener and ordered you to sit down as she dragged the hot implement through your hair. Your hair was longer than expected and it went just slightly passed your ears. You stared at yourself in the mirror, you looked good scarily enough. You touch your hair and notice its coarse texture has been replaced with a marvellous sheen.

Satisfied with the transformation you don your beat up converse. You are about to leave when Nepeta grabs your arm and drags you back, "What is it shit stain?" she looks down at your legs and you follow her gaze, not sure what she was looking at. "We need to do something about that leg hair Karkitty." Your eyes go wide as she drags you into the bathroom. She pours hot wax on your legs then gently places a strip of cloth over the wax. Curious you lean closer and are caught completely unaware when Nepeta rips the fabric from your leg.

It stings and hurts a shit ton. You yell and clutch your leg tearing it away from Nepeta, "What the fuck!" Nepeta holds up the strip again and moves closer to you. You back up and fall onto the floor off of your perch. Sollux hearing the noise of you clattering to the floor enters the bathroom, "Whaths going on here?" you put your arms up in defence as Nepeta continues to move closer, "Stay back foul beast!" Nepeta giggles and Sollux comes up behind you trapping your arms in a full nelson. You squirm and kick around a bit more before finally the hair removal is complete on both legs.

You breathed out deeply clutching your stinging appendages. "You guys suck."

"Not ath much ath you do KK." Sollux retorts back with that stupid smirk. You pick yourself off of the floor and head back to the door disgruntled, whining rather loudly, "Can I go now?" Nepeta gives you the once over and gives you the thumbs up. You grab the knob with your hand and Sollux quickly grabs your arm, "I'm really thorry about what happened, KK."

"It's okay I already forgave you for that. I needed it anyways." You turn the knob, leaving the apartment and head towards the club. Except you don't know where it is. Stumped you debate on going back to Nepeta's apartment and asking for directions. But as lady luck would have it Gamzee was passing in front of you. You quickly jump into the bushes. You look at him from the spindly twigs that dug into your skin.

You stare at him as he walks by humming to himself. Careful not to make any noise, you hold your breath and stop moving. He passes and you get out of the bushes and follow him. You keep a good ten yards back in hopes of not appearing to be stalking him. You don't worry about him recognizing you as you are pretty confident in your disguise.

You are silent as a gaggle of girls flood past you. They seemed to appear out of nowhere and one of them knocked you off of your feet. You yell a strangled 'hey' at her and she only looks back at you slightly jealously. You wonder why and continue on following them. You got to the end of the line and stood patiently.

As far as you knew you didn't need identification because no one cared. That's right you could come and get drunk at the measly age of six solar sweeps and no one would care. You tap your foot and notice the first hand, reach for your ass. You slap it away and continue to wait. No further touches bother you as the owners are too scared but that doesn't stop them from making crude sexual comments about you.

You pout and wait impatiently for your turn up to the gate. The entrance to the club was black and hard to see into but the music could quite clearly be heard from outside. Finally it is your turn to enter but the bouncer doesn't appear too enthusiastic to let you in. "I'm sorry, but the place is… une%pectedly full…" the bouncer sweats heavily before retrieving a towel from within his suit. You get pissed at this and lash out at the tall sweaty high blood.

You strike him in the jaw and order him to let you in. He seems to jizz in his pants when he hears that and lets you in, no questions asked. You smile proudly and stride into the darkness.

**Authors notes:**

This chapter is shooort! It's more of a filler to connect two chapters so pay no regard to this one. It is all an illusion. I also promise not to break the forth wall so bad next time I'm sorry. I also didn't get my five god reviews but I got one so I will take what I have.

It's short. Good.

Oh aya tan you funny little thing.


	6. The Club

**The club**

You are Gamzee Makara. You have decided to go out clubbing, not noticing the cute little motherfucking troll tailing you into the club. You are just now noticing your little buddy at the bar talking to some unknown high blood. You find it odd how he is dressed as a girl but give it no further thought then the fact that he looks so motherfucking quality. The strobe lights make your vision work in frames as you watch the high blood pathetically try to feel him up when he gets desecrated by a she-troll asking for his number. He blushes and quickly writes his number down on a folded nearby napkin.

You squint your eyes, trying to get a better view of them. Feeling an enormous amount of jealousy flood through you, you almost storm over there and slap the number out of her hands. Who does that sister think she is talking to his Karkles? Well that was some unhealthy thinking, you don't own Karkat. He is equal to you.

You have to remind yourself of this quickly before going over to safe guard your friend. A quick tap on your shoulder redirects you attention to Yaline. She smiles and waves at you shyly. You smile back with one of your famous dopey looks. She giggles and whispers in your ear.

"Be careful of the guy next to Karkat. He has a thing for jade bloods." She smiles before walking off again, making sure that the warning was sufficient and melts back into the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Just before she disappears you grab onto her wrist. "Hey, how did things go with your flush crush?" she blinks at you, her words coming out slowly, "things went well… we have date this Saturday." You smile and let go of her wrist and wave a short hello to Maeman.

He drapes an arm over your friend and escorts her over to the back rooms.

You thank her silently for the warning and look back the seats they were sitting at. They disappeared and were replaced by some unknown troll couple talking to each other softly. You panic and frantically search around you for even the slightest glimpse of the short cranky troll. Your eyes flicker back and forth until you spot the guy who was hitting on Karkat earlier. You cross the room with terrifying speed, not once having to work your way around the trolls dancing to the mirthful beats of the tunes.

You grab hold of his sweater and yank him off of his feet, he makes this loud choking sound but you don't care.

Your eyes becoming red with rage, you ask, your voice low and gravely, "Where's the green eyed motherfucker you were with?"

**Be Karkat Vantas**

After being harassed (not really harassed but told no) by the bouncer and punching him out you settle down in a corner of the club, not sure what to do next. God this was the worst idea ever. You HATED loud places and this was no exception. And why did you think dressing up like a girl would help? You grumble to yourself quietly until a tall high blood looms over you. You thank yourself for remembering your contacts as you would have been in major shit if you had forgotten again.

He smiles and you smile back nervously. He places an arm on the wall you are backed up against and leans in closer. Your skin prickles as he whispers into your ears. His voice is smooth and comes off of his tongue enticingly, "Hey you're looking pretty lonely by yourself. Why don't I buy you a drink?"

A drink? Like alcoholic? You've never drank anything like that before so why not give it a shot? You follow him to the bar stupidly naïve, and he orders a drink. Not quite sure what to get you get the same thing.

He looks at you with a smirk as you down it quickly. It burns your throat and makes your eyes water. It's like swallowing liquid fire. You struggle to suppress a cough and look back at the male troll. He's staring at you intently. "Names Launce, What's yours?" You maul it over for a bit deciding whether or not to give him your name but Gamzee was here so you had to be covert. "Vantas" you say.

He seems to accept this answer and presses you no further. He smiles as he waves the bartender over and orders another round of hard liquor. "Think you're up for a drinking contest, _Vantas_?" the bartender returns with the tray and you down three shots then look at your opponent. "Does this answer your question?"

He whistles, "Boy you sure are a fire cracker! You're on!" He grabs four and drinks them. You quickly grab a fourth and fifth and down them then realise the tray is empty. You flag the bartender over. Launce looks at you with disbelief as you request the strongest drink they have. "Sure you can handle that?" You look at him curiously, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason it's just a bit strong."

You smile widely, "I know." The bartender works like clockwork. He reappears with your drink. You are about to down it with one gulp but Launce stops you. "Take it a bit slow on this one."

You nod and take a sip. It tastes fruity and sweet. You smile and enjoy the taste before taking another drink. The world around you is getting a bit fuzzy but you don't care. You're feeling too good to care.

You look over and a she-troll is flirting with you. You flirt back not quite aware of what you're doing. She asks for your number and you gladly give it to her, blushing slightly. She disappears and you smile absent mindedly. You can feel a hand on your leg and quickly push it off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" you ask turning back to Launce. He stops caressing you for a moment. "Checking to see if you're still there Vantas." You laugh and take a large swallow of your drink. "You're… funny." He stares at you with his mouth agape.

"Are you drunk?" You stare him in the face with a serious expression and say no. he starts to believe you until you burst out laughing. He laughs along with you until he whispers into your ear. "I know something that's better than alcohol." Better than drinks? You think excitedly.

With that you perk up and show immediate interest. He motions for you to follow and you nearly fall onto the floor. Maybe you did drink too much, oh well. You grip his hand and he drags you to a private room in the back. He sits you down on one of the couches and hands you a packet with little candies in it. You grab at them but they are sharply tugged away from you. You pout and try again for the sugary goods. Launce flicks your forehead and you back off a bit and wait for him to give them to you. "You can only have one."

"Only one?" but they all looked so good. It seemed unfair that he was hoarding them all. You whine a bit more before he slides one of the candies on your tongue. It melts and you can feel yourself disconnect with the world around you. You sit contently as an uneasy heat washes over you.

**Be Gamzee Makara**

The high blood stares at you with terror in their eyes. He stutters out the first few syllables then rushes through the rest of the sentence. "H-he's in the back rooms. N-number sixty nine, Jesus just don't hurt me." You throw him to the ground and growl, "Much obliged brother, next time why don't you keep your hands off of what isn't yours."

He scurries away and you hurry off towards the back. The lights are considerably dimmer then around the dance floor, just barely passing for a romantic mood. You find the door and knock on it calling to the occupant that might be inside. "Karkles, you there bro?" You ask and wait for a response.

You here shuffling until the door opens and you step inside. You look down at a flushed Karkat at your feet. His face is red and it looks like he can barely stand. He leans on your chest and you close the door behind you, locking it. "Hey there buddy, you all up and okay?" He mumbles something as you pet his hair.

He's shivering furiously and you sit him down on the coach. "He gave me some candy." You tilt your head to the side, before you could ask another question Karkat speaks again. "I feel strange. Gamzee fix me." Now you are seriously getting confused but the basics are now clear, Karkat was drugged.

Karkat starts to strip, taking off his shirt and bra, the fake boobs tumbling out then tugging on yours. "It's too hot for clothes Gamzee. Take them off." His eyes are hazed over and as much as he hated the clingy clothes this was one of those times he was glad they were on. "You need to chill out bro and wait for this miracle to pass."

You grab his shirt and try to force it over his head until your wrist brushes one of his horns. Karkat moans loudly. You retract your hands instantly and blush. "I'm so sorry bro I didn't"

"Gamzee don't stop." He reaches out and pulls you in close by your shirt collar. He kisses you roughly, his tongue not sure what to do. You growl and push him onto the back of the coach and kiss him back. His grip on your shirt tightens as you run your fingers against his horns.

You squeeze the base and Karkat pants harder. You smile biting slightly on his tongue. He whimpers quietly and presses hard against you. You start to rub your hips into him, giving Karkat pleasure. He breaks the kiss and moans your name loudly. He reaches up and grabs your horns, rubbing them up and down in a steady motion.

Your breath hitches as the gentle rubbings stop to give way to licks. You follow suit and suck on his cute nubby horns. He breathes out heavily for a moment until he continues to lick. He pulls your head close and licks at the base. You shudder slightly and he pauses before concentrating on that one area.

You shiver and put your leg in-between Karkat's. The tight leather of the pencil skirt restricting you slightly. You get up on the coach and push him down. False green eyes looking up at you, he purrs deeply staring at you seductively. You gulp and kiss him once more before speaking. "Are you sure you don't want me to stop?"

Karkat tugs on your shirt again trying to take it off but it gets stuck on your horns, "I feel so hot, and strange. Gamzee I'm scared, fix me." He kisses you desperately and you remove your shirt completely. You press against him and Karkat's claws trace circles on your back gently. You unzip his skirt. You are surprised to find that Karkat has a lack of underwear on. You start to talk, "Little whore wanted me to fuck you huh?" and rub his unsheathed bulge. He purrs and presses his waist against your hand, trying to get more contact.

"Yes, Gamzee, fuck me, fuck me hard."

"I'm going to take you, like I did so many times in my dreams."

You breathe heavily as red semi clouded liquid forms at the tip. You remove the skirt completely and undo your pants, just to be fair. You look at Karkat's face. It's bright red; you chuckle and kiss his forehead moving your free hand down to his nook. You press your finger against the opening teasingly, feeling it twitch in anticipation.

You lick your lips and bring your mouth down over his wriggling bulge. You suck it gently, careful that your teeth never come anywhere near it. You can hear Karkat panting and calling out your name in moans of pleasure and terror over the new sensation. You put a finger inside his nook. The soft fleshy inner walls contract around your finger as you move it around trying to find the sweet spot.

You find it and feel Karkat arch beneath you. You add another finger and stretch his nook wider. You hear garbled please and moans as you thrust in and out with your fingers, a slick noise fills the room along with his moans. You smile, he sounded so miraculous. You stop sucking and sugar Karkat's abdomen with feather light kisses on your way up. You playfully bite his neck, leaving a hickey on the previously untouched grey skin. You kiss him gently on the forehead before turning him over so that his ass is up in the air. You can hear Karkat whine at the loss of warmth between the two and you decide to have some fun with it.

"Karkat, tell me what you want." You can see him visibly shiver when you say his full name and smile.

"F-f-fuck me."

You lean over his back and whisper close to his ear, "Where?"

Karkat's face turns an even more vibrant red and you think to yourself _how cute_. He stutters for a bit before it comes out of his mouth, "Gamzee please fuck me in the nook with your bulge." He reaches behind him and stretches his nook slightly more. You chuckle and position yourself to plunge inside. You put the tip in and hear Karkat scream.

It's music to your ears as you put more of your bulge in and hear him progressively get louder. You shove your appendages into his mouth to suck on as you thrust in and out. He purrs and you purr with him as you put it all inside of him, all the way up to the hilt. He pants and you give him a couple of minutes to get used to it before you start moving. He bites down in your fingers.

You cringe a bit, but what's love without a little pain right? You kiss his back and feel him tighten. He calls out your name with every powerful thrust. His hot body squeezing your bulge, you are thrusting into his wet nook, him screaming, the climax ever coming closer as you sate every bit of your cravings for sex. You bite into his shoulder and taste his delicious cherry blood.

It tastes better than imagined as it rolls over your tongue. It almost tastes like strawberry Faygo but different… better. You let go and lick the wound, Karkat no longer noticing in the throes of ecstasy. You remove your hand from his mouth and place them on his hips and go faster with the new found stability. Karkat reaches behind and grabs your wrist and moans, frantically trying to say something.

"Gam-Gamzee! Your….y-your face. Please! Let… me see it! Yes! So good, Gamzee!" you stop for a moment then flip him onto his back. You lift his legs onto your shoulders and thrust into him once again. Karkat's staring intently at your face, every once in a while silencing his moans with a sloppy kiss. "I love you Gamzee." He says in a moment of clarity.

Your heart is a flutter. You can hear the angels singing and you almost break down in tears. He said it… he said it! You thought this would never happen but it did. You hug him against your chest, just holding him there, feeling his warmth. You breathe him in and try to never forget it.

He smells sweet like sugar and cherries. You lick his sweaty skin and finish off. You cuddle beside him twisting random locks of charcoal black hair around your finger. You move stiffly off of the coach and think it's about time to go. You cover him in your hoodie, pick him up bridal style and carry him back to the apartment.

**Be Karkat Vantas**

You awake in a recuperacoon. Assuming the worst you prepare to run but realize you are alone and Launce isn't next to you. You breathe out a sigh of relief. You recall the events in your head from last night and ask yourself why? Oh that's right, because Dave fucking Strider egged you on to do it and you listened.

You left the house and this is what you get. Something is bugging you though; your memory is fuzzy after Launce led you off into an unknown room. Your head pounds, cutting out your thoughts you slowly look up at the entrance of the recuperacoon through the sopor. You cringe and slowly get out of your recuperacoon, careful not to provoke your head poundings. You look around and find that Gamzee is still sleeping soundly in his horn pile.

You grimace as the pains come in for a second wave followed by noticeable nausea. You clutch your head and meander into the nutrition block portion of the jointed rooms. You grab a glass of water and down a couple of pain killers in a single gulp. For the rest of the day you plan to suck on pop, eat cotton candy and watch romcoms. You've learned your lesson and don't plan on going out again anytime soon.

You wander back into your room to grab a clean pair of clothes and take a quick shower before returning to the nutrition block/ living room. You pull out a two liter bottle of fizzy drink and take a swig off it before spitting down the sink. Shocked at how horrendous it tastes, you look at the label and realise you almost drank Faygo. Yuck, that taste will take some time to get out of your mouth. Why not go get some cotton candy?

You think that is a great idea and look around your hive for it. But gosh darn there's none left. Why not go and buy some? You also think that is a good idea but you don't think that you feel up to going outside, not after that. Ask Gamzee to get it for you? Sure, when hell froze over!

There's no way you are asking that idiot sopor slime eating, Faygo chugging fuck ass clown for help. You'll just wait this one out for now and hope for the better. You look behind you at the sound of shuffling and scowl to see Gamzee not fully dressed. Your head reminds you that it still wants to torment you so you let it slide. You go over to the coach and turn on the TV. You sink lower into the couch, now tuning out the love drama and focusing more on Gamzee.

You never actually turn around until he's leaning on top of your head. You reach up and touch the white grease paint with your hands and smudge the grey lines around his mouth. He chuckles happily and grabs your hand, putting it up against his lips and kissing your palm lightly. You blush and quickly jerk your hand away. You look up at him.

His eyes, the still usual dazed half lidded look. "You okay?" he leans over the top of the coach and kisses you squarely on the lips. Faygo is heavy on his breath but the distinct smell of sopor is missing. "Never been better, Karkles." You're starting to get nervous.

He isn't acting the same as he usually is, there was no girl, no getting him up, nothing. Oh god what if he's sober? You assume the worst and start making an escape plan. You have to get out now, screw your duty, you want to live. You get up and shakily move towards the door then stop dead in your tracks as you hear Gamzee call out to you.

"Where are you going best friend?" the amusement in his voice is gone and it has changed to icy undertones. You can feel yourself tremble, "I'm just going to go buy some cotton candy."

"Without your wallet?"

"My wallet's missing?" you can feel sweat trickle down your back. "How strange."

"You aren't running away, are you?" He comes up to you growling and pushes you flush against the wood of the door. You quickly shake your head as the high blood stares you down with his indigo eyes. You can feel him try to pick apart your thoughts. Your eyes flicker back and forth between him and the knob. You reach down for it but he latches onto your wrist.

He quickly grabs the other one and pins them above your head. He does this weird hand shuffle thing so he's holding your wrists in a single hand. You try to fight but it is quite painfully obvious that he's much stronger than you and you have no chance of getting out unless he lets go. "You don't remember do you?" confusion wells up inside of you and you lash out at Gamzee. "Remember what? All I remember is your-" he muffles you with a kiss and you clench your teeth down.

He pries your jaw open with his thumb and forefinger wedged into your cheeks. You can feel his tongue inside your mouth. You squeeze your eyes tight and wait for the unpleasant feeling but it never comes, only happy warmth spreading everywhere. He breaks the kiss and looks at you with a hurting ache mixed with anger. Your cheeks sting and you can feel the soft drip of your blood from the crescent shaped wounds. His sclera's orange "Leave."

His voice is barely above a whisper and shaky to say in the slightest. He lets go of your wrists and you feel the need to stay and comfort him. A sad ache forms and you realise you've done something horribly wrong. "Gamzee…" You reach your hands out and he slaps them away, "LEAVE!" He yells, something you thought he wasn't even capable of and it frightens you. You flinch and close your eyes and shake quite literally in your boots. You open the door and run out without a second thought, only stopping six blocks away to crumple to the ground and cry.

**Be Gamzee Makara**

He forgot… he motherfucking forgot.

**Authors notes:**

Horror to all that thought this would end happily. Well it didn't, guess that's life for you. and will you stop asking if it's going to be davekat or not. i know you are worried about this but i have plans. evil plans...

**Aya tan's notes**

Happiness has been killed, I'm satisfied. Also glad I didn't get attacked by an evil word puzzle. Well, It's done early. You go Glenn Coco! You're welcome.

Author here make sure to thank Aya-tan for all her hard work.


	7. Nice Things

**Nice things**

You fall to your knees as soon as you hear his steps fade away. You sit there shocked and broken as you replay the scene multiple times in your head. You can feel wet lines start to form on your cheeks as you cry silently. You wipe at your eyes aimlessly, sniffling every once and a while. He hurt you… he hurt you bad.

He motherfucking took out your heart and stomped all over the miracles it held inside of it. You curl up on yourself. Thinking, thinking this all would never had happened if the human, if Dave never appeared. You could have been happy; maybe you would have gotten together with Karkat. Maybe he would have loved you… but he can't now, you made sure of that. This is the reason why you can't have nice things.

_You should kill that mother fucker._

You can't do that…Karkles will get mad.

_Karkat is a traitor! He sided with the human._

But you already hurt him once, you can't hurt him again.

The voice inside your mind purred,_ he probably went to the human for comfort__._

No he didn't. Karkat would never do that.

_How do you know? He's been living a lie all his life. What would make you think lying to you would make him feel guilty?_

Stop it! You know nothing!

_I'm afraid we are one in the same… Gamzee Makara, descendant of the Grand Highblood. _

**Be Yaline**

It has been three days since you've seen Gamzee and you're starting to get worried. He has never been gone this long. You have tried multiple times to contact him but all of your attempts have failed. You are sitting on your coach with your matesprite, Maeman, trying one more time to contact Gamzee. You look at your cellphone screen one more time before you turn your attention back to the cheesy film that is playing on the television. It bores you to no end but you put up with it for Maeman's sake.

You turn to him and notice how engrossed he is in it. You sigh and drag your hand over his jean clad thigh. He turns to you and you capture his lips and he moans into your mouth as you move your tongue expertly. He runs his fingers through your hair as you whisper breathlessly into his ear; "I'm worried about Gamzee" he pulls away from you frowning. This has obviously soured his mood.

"I haven't been able to contact him for three days, it's worrisome." He runs a hand through his Mohawk and sighs. "We can check it out if you want." You nod your head and he gets up from the couch and grabs his set of keys you gave him quickly. "Got an address?" You write down the address on a slip of paper and hand it to him.

He looks it over briefly before leaving your apartment, heading towards the parking lot to retrieve his Jeep. You follow him soon after and climb inside hoping that when you reach the apartment you don't find a sober Gamzee. It is a short drive to the complex but it is one that seems to take forever. For the entire way there was only silence and the nervous beatings of your heart.

You gulp as you make your way to the elevator to carry you up to the top floor where Gamzee resides. You step down the hall slowly, mentally preparing for what might be behind that door. You finally arrive, nerves frayed. Maeman seems completely unaffected by the atmosphere. You look at him nervously but he appears to be as calm as he was at the apartment.

Clearly, he has never met Gamzee.

You grab onto his coat, your body betraying your face. He wraps an arm reassuringly around your shoulders and knocks on Gamzee's door. There is silence… then the gentle sound of clothes rustling as a body shifts from its previous position. The door knob turns slowly and you can feel your heart speed up. The door creaks open and you shake at the sight before you.

His form is imposing, mind numbingly terrifying, and worse of all real. You clutch tighter onto Maeman's coat for support, not quite trusting your legs. "Welcome_ to the Dark Carnival motherfuckers!"_ your eyes go wide and you let go of Maeman's coat and barrel off down the hallway as Gamzee lunges at Maeman. You hear him yelp in surprise as Gamzee tackles him to the floor. Then screams of pain as something breaks, echoes of laughter are mixed in and you are feeling the adrenaline pump through you.

You sob as you run, trying to get as far away as possible. You hear honks in the distance and pick up speed. Your lungs are on fire but you keep going. You sprint to the end of the hall and button mash the elevator as if that would somehow speed it up. Honks echo down the hall way and you dare a glance behind you.

You're eyes flit quickly between Maeman's severed arm the pool of blood and then to Gamzee standing over the mangled corpse. He turns his head away from the corpse and stares at you for a second before he reaches into his pocket and presses a bicycle horn. You scramble at the emergency stair case door, flinging it open. Jumping down the first flight, you land awkwardly and hear a crunch. Pain shoots up from your ankle and you silently scream.

You look down from the railing and see the drop isn't that far down. You fling yourself over the railing and land on the third flight of stairs. You recover quickly and run down as fast as you can the last couple of steps. You enter into the lobby and spot the front entrance. Relief rushed through you.

You had to live, you want to live.

You. Will. Not. Die here!

You are almost out of the building when Gamzee comes out from the left side and slams a juggling club into your arm. You scream in pain and land awkwardly on the floor. You choke on your sobs and quickly summon your staff. You hold it out weakly in front of you as Gamzee approaches you, smiling. Magenta blood drips off of the clubs and you gulp in horror.

Ideas spiral through your mind and you can feel yourself start to heave. You're so scared, you can't run and there's nowhere left to hide. He grabs your hair and drags you towards the elevator. You kick and scream as you dig your nails into his hand. You give up with force and beg.

"Please… please don't do this… please… I don't want to die!" your pleas fall on deaf ears as he presses the button for it to go up, humming to himself. He throws you into the little box and you slam painfully onto the wall. You are winded for a moment only to see the doors of the elevator close and Gamzee standing over top of you, "_Caught you mother fucker, HONK!"_

**Be Maeman**

You are alive, but just barely. All of your limbs have been broken, one arm has been severed and your ribs broken. You are barely awake and are watching yourself bleed out from your severed arm, the blood staining the carpet an ugly brown. You just barely notice the sharp ding of an elevator pulling up. You turn your head to the side and see indigo shoes splashed with a mixture of rust and magenta coloured blood. Your hair is grabbed roughly as you are dragged into the open doorway of the apartment.

The apartment is dark and the only sound comes from the TV. Only the white noise from the static fills the air and the occasional gurgle as you choke on your own blood. Gamzee is strangely silent but all the while his smile never leaves him. Your mouth goes dry as fear sinks its teeth into you. You flick your eyes around rapidly, looking for anything, anything to help you. You breathe heavily knowing full well he plans to kill you.

You clench your teeth and look to your side to see the severed head of your matesprite. You scream, her eyes are blood shot and rolled up in the back of her head. Chunks of flesh hang off of the spine that is partially exposed. Her jaw hangs open in a silent scream, her teeth flicked with blood. Panic rises in you as you hear the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor.

You shake your head as he places the head on the table and hoists you up onto the chair. You stare at him, tears form in your eyes as he pets the hair on Yaline's head. It makes you sick and you vomit in your mouth, gagging at the sight. He plays with her lips gently feeling the delicate skin as it loses warmth.

"_Your girl sure had a pretty mouth he he he felt like a miracle all up in there. I wonder…"_ Gamzee stops touching her face and unzipped his pants, revealing his bulge. "_If it feels the same as it d__id__ in life, as it does in death"_ he licked his lips and brought the head down to his waist line and positioned his bulge so it would enter the gapping maw seamlessly. He gave a thrust and a grunt left his lips. You stared wide eyed, too terrified to look away. It left you sick, confused and scared.

This shouldn't have happened. This isn't happening. You fell asleep during the movie and this was all one great big nightmare. He moaned again snapping you out of your thoughts. You were once again dropped back into reality as he came inside of the skull, indigo genetic material flowing out of the neck. "_I guess it does"_ Gamzee dropped the head on the carpet and it rolled lazily on its side so the face was staring at you. Flinching, you tried to get away but realised you can't, you're stuck. You scream once before the juggling club slams down on your wind pipe.

**Be Karkat**

You gasp and choke as you hold back the tears. You hurt Gamzee and the worst part is you don't even know how. You rub the tears out of your eyes. _Crying isn't going to change anything_ you tell yourself sternly but the tears keep coming. You shiver in the early morning air and see the sun just crest over the horizon. You think of going back to the apartment but quickly abandon the thought.

He said you had to leave and frankly you don't want him to see you like this. You curl in on yourself, pulling your knees up to your chest. When did things start to change between you two? It had to have been that day and no later. That was when the seeds were planted and they slowly became a part of your heart.

_Karkat sat on the couch watching the TV screen aimlessly, the noise of some mediocre show playing in the background. Karkat breathed out a sigh and turned off the TV. He glanced nervously at the clock. It was a little past five in the morning and Gamzee should have been home by now. Karkat fidgeted on the couch until he heard a distinct voice call from the doorway and the sound of the door creaking open. _

"_Hey best friend… I'm home…" it came out breathy and laboured. Karkat got up from the couch and moved over to the doorway. He saw Gamzee holding himself up against the wall weakly before collapsing to the ground. _

_Gamzee looked up at him and smiled weakly. His skin was pale and his clothes were splattered with indigo and blue. Karkat's eyes went wide as he knelt down in front of hi__m__ and pressed his hands against the gaping wound in his side. Karkat gulped as the blood gushed between his fingers staining them indigo, "What happened to you Gamzee?" Karkat left his head from the wound to look at Gamzee's face. His makeup was smudged and his forehead was drenched in sweat. His face was contorted into a grimace._

_As he talked he tried to relax his muscles but it was still quite obvious he was in a lot of pain. "Doesn't matter bro, I didn't want to leave you alone, cause I know how much you hate that."_

You felt a light buzz in your pocket and pick it out excitedly, "Gamzee?" but the caller comes up as Dave.

You sigh, wait what? Why were you so excited? You answer, "What?" your voice wavered a bit near the end and you hoped that it didn't tip him off. You didn't want Strider to worry about you; he would probably come over and do some annoying thing. A pause comes from the other side of the phone before he finally speaks, "You okay there bro?" general concern was in his voice.

You don't respond, tears spiraling down your cheeks. You can here rustling and the clink of something metal which you assume are keys. "Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I'm a horrible person. I hurt Gamzee! I ran away because I'm a coward! And… and I'm so scared that… what if he never forgives me… Dave… I don't want to be alone; Gamzee's the only one I have." All movement on the other side of the line halted before Dave's voice was heard once again, it sounded slightly strained as if he was holding something back, "So do you need a place to crash?"

"Yeah… for at least a day or two, I just need to get my shit together, I'm six blocks away if you take a left from the complex." You sit in the cold for a while longer playing with your phone before Dave arrives. He tosses a coat at you and it affectively drapes over your eyes, "Here, I don't know if you really need it but…" You put it on giving him an annoyed look but really thankful. Your mutation makes you weaker than most trolls so things like cold affect you. You get up and put on the coat. It's a simple brown coat with a slash mark across the front of it with blood dripping off.

The hoodie was big and could have passed as a dress on you. You shuffle your feet and look down at them. You notice they are bare, you must have forgotten to put shoes on when you rushed out and that's fucking fantastic. You huff and look up at Dave, "So where did you plan to take me?"

"Some abandoned warehouse where no one can hear you scream." He said nonchalantly.

"Real fucking funny Strider, because that's not what I fear of hearing every single day of my life. Why don't you tell me more of my crippling fears, no really where are we going? And, make it soon I'm getting fucking cold.

"I thought trolls didn't feel cold."

"Well I do now hurry, I'm fucking cold!"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Yeah fine, whatever."

"Okay bro, I'm taking you to heaven or whatever you trolls call it." White light filled your eyes in an instant and you could feel your body get stretched and torn. You gasped and something filled your lungs. It bit into them painfully and your eyes watered as you tried to fight past the light and blinding pain. You felt like you were dying. You felt Dave's hand on your shoulder and the light and pain disappeared instantly, almost as if someone had flipped a switch. You looked around at the walls surrounding you, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

**Be Dirk Strider**

You are going to have to deal with your little bro's mess again…

**Authors notes:**

Warnings? What are those? I've never seen one in my life. Besides you got what you paid for, M rated material so don't complain. You went looking for it.

Yay, death... That is all...

..

..

TUMBLR: lemon - heaven .

.. Y'know you want to.. Follow.. Follow and help these tumblr noobs. Just remember to remove the spaces.


	8. In the land of God's and Monsters

**In the land of God's and Monsters**

He has once again over the many billions of years he has been alive has meddled in their love. It pissed you off to no end but you never say anything about it to your little bro because you know he has good intentions. You get up from your spot on the couch when you hear the blood curtailing scream from next door. You grab your cheap anime swords, sorry, katanas and a smuppet and march over to next door. You stop in front of the door when you hear the cackling from the other side.

Deciding now it would be a bad idea to enter the lion's den. This decision has nothing to do with the fact it sounds like he is raping the presumably dead body while laughing manically. If fact you were pretty sure it was dead because there wasn't even the slight sound of sobbing. You turned around and walked mechanically back to your apartment and coward in a corner trying to now repair your damaged mind. He was sick.

You didn't want to deal with him but you knew if you let Dave continue to meddle with this bond, bad things like this would be the least of your worries. You buck up and try again, this happens for about five more times before you give up completely. He can come to you because you are not going to tempt your mind to break down (you could practically hear the happy tree friends theme song loop in your head). The waiting was done in increments of sitting stilly with no noise listening for any sign of life besides yours in the apartment and watching TV. This had started a week ago.

A day after the killing of what you call Victim 1 (from the time you went to Gamzee's door to check on him) you left your apartment to grab groceries. You heard another scream, this one more drawn out and female. You stopped for a second slightly confused until you saw a bloody mass of flesh slam against the wall at the other end of the hallway. You flinched back and heard a high pitch scream which turned quickly into a gurgle. What you saw next was disturbing to say in the least. The woman clawed her way out of her apartment, a thick trail of blood flowing out of her chest and what should have been her leg.

_That must have been her leg_ you thought quickly before she locked eyes with you briefly before getting pulled back into the apartment once again. A sickening crunch followed quickly afterwards and you paled. You could physically feel your blood drop to your stomach and you quickly shoved your head between your knees. Fainting now would most certainly lead to death. You weren't immortal here like you are in heaven. You had to be careful.

Slipping now would have been beyond devastating. It would crush Dave not to mention _Lalonde_. You said her voice fondly as you remembered the days you used to share with her before the accident. She was and still is beautiful. You had to stay alive so you can greet her when she wakes up.

She will wake up one day you're sure of it. You don't care that the others have long given up hope of her returning, you have to keep holding onto hope, and it wasn't zero percent yet. You have to live and live and live through this and when you're done living you just try harder. That what she would always say, it eventually became your mantra. It certainly got you through some tough times.

The dizziness finally subsided and you got to your feet quickly re-entering your apartment. All thoughts of food being forgotten as you dry heaved into your toilet. You wiped your mouth of the left over spit hanging from your lip and looked in the mirror. Your hair was sticking up in weird places and your trademark sunglasses were slightly askew. You fixed you glasses and quickly run a hand through your hair.

Great you couldn't get the food so now you either risk going out again or starve to death. You still had food in the fridge and canned goods but that would only last you a week or so, if you don't get high and get the munchies, who are you kidding you don't do weed, that's stupid. You stalked into your kitchen and pulled out a cold can of pop. _Nothing like soothing an upset stomach with carbonation_ you thought to yourself as you stared at the gleaming surface of the can. You grabbed a straw and started to 'sipple' out of the can, slowly drinking the sugary beverage.

A loud bang echoed through your front door and made it to your ears. You turned your head. Slightly curios at what the noise could be you stalk out of the Kitchen and open the door. You are greeted with a grocery bag with the head of the woman you saw in the hallway. A note was attached to the head and you picked it up and read the message written on it.

**106 more left.**

You gulp. You were now officially trapped in an apartment with a crazy homicidal troll… how peachy.

* * *

**Be Dave Strider**

You are shocked at what you hear on the other end of the telephone. You had called mainly because you were bored and enjoyed hearing Karkat's voice every once in a while. You didn't mean to catch Karkat in a bad time. You half debated on calling him later but curiosity took over. His voice on the phone line was weak, that can't be right.

Unless… you quickly made an assumption, "You okay bro?" things couldn't possibly be good if Karkat sounded like that. He breaks down on you and pours out his sob story to you. You listen feeling slightly guilty that you knew this was going to happen and made it purposely happen. You freeze as you hear him say that Gamzee is all he has, what are you then? A friend, it was starting to sound like you had a better chance at seducing that crazy clown than Karkat!

Oh my god, wait that's you, oh my god that's not you please say it's not true. Has the great Dave been friend zoned? How preposterously true. Face it; you've been brutally bashed by the cruel force called the friend zone. But you've decided till the bitter end you will help Karkat no matter what.

Boy this was going to be painful.

"Do you need a place to crash?" his reply from the other side was a yes. Great now you had to figure out places that weren't close to Gamzee that he could go to. Only one place stuck out in your mind, _Heaven_. Your second home besides earth where you get to see, touch and just in general be a part in Karkat's life. Besides Heaven is boring, But Karkat isn't maybe he's just what Heaven ordered.

You make your mind up and grab your coat and accidently grab a second one. Shit, oh well take it with you I guess. You follow his directions and your heart pangs as you see poor little Karkat hunched up on the curb in his pajamas with no shoes on. _He must be deathly cold by now_ you think to yourself then look down at the extra hoodie you accidently grabbed. Perfect time to be a gentleman, just you wait mysterious author lady.

You throw the hoodie at Karkat hoping it would go over his shoulder instead it drapes over his face (Nice try Dave I win). You internally cringe but play it off cool. "Here, I don't know if you really need it but…" he puts it on and you snort at how he looks in it. It's so cute that you could die. He huffs at you, obviously annoyed.

He starts his typical rant as he asks you a question and you joke with him about raping him in a warehouse. That doesn't go over so well. And here you thought everyone liked a good rape joke every once in a while. He quickly changes the topic knowing you were joking but pretty annoyed. He says a comment about how he feels cold.

That confuses you, you thought trolls didn't feel cold and that's true why else would they be wearing booty shorts in minus forty degree weather. Well apparently Karkat is special like that. You breathe out a sigh as he asks you again where you are going to take him. He's probably going to freak out, "Promise you won't freak out?"

"Yeah, fine whatever."

"Okay bro, I'm taking you to heaven or whatever you trolls call it." You look up and you take the celestial elevator to the top. You do this simply by stomping your foot against the ground. See your shoe has a special insignia in your shoe that allows you access heaven at any time you want when you are on earth. Now the insignia is activated by pressure that only a god could produce.

Now this doesn't mean physical pressure, it means magical pressure. It literally concentrates all you energy into one point and then teleports any living thing with you with in a one meter radius. You can choose which 'floor' to go to by how much energy one concentrates. However making it go to the top floor in one go is very taxing. Making travel between the different levels impossible for about a month give or take your god status, making this a one-time deal as you are the youngest god making means you the least powerful.

You notice Karkat's body strain under the pressure and start to notice his soul get striped from his physical body. You put him in a stasis field freezing his body a couple of minutes before he got on to the elevator. You look over at Karkat quickly and realise he is still in pain.

You give him a sympathetic look from underneath your sun glasses. You can stop his soul from leaving but that won't mean it won't try to. You could see his soul as it stressed against his confines. The soul looked at you and you looked at it. Souls were the reflection of one's inner self and Karkat's was all smiles.

It had red hair and a little cherry clip in his hair. Everything about his inner self was tinted red right down to his skin. He smiled at you and you waved back quickly before the last couple of milliseconds ticked by and you and your charge arrived at your home at the apex of everything, _Heaven._ "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" yep you knew it, he would flip shit at this. You look briefly at him then take in the familiar golden walls and arching pillars, "Welcome to _Heaven_ Karkat, this will be your home for the next month or so."

"MONTH?!" he wailed and you could tell he was obviously in distress.

"Yeah sorry babe, I can't go travelling again for a month so you're stuck up here for the time being."

"Why?"

"A guy can only do so much and you are feeling?" that seems to snap him out of his rant and he looks at his body strangely. "Fine… why do I feel fine? My body was on fire a minute ago. Dave if you did anything to me I swear to" you cut him off quickly "Relax I put your body in a stasis field so your soul doesn't get pulled out by the magical pressure. Your body doesn't hurt because there's less pressure in here than in the elevator, although your high tolerance to magic pressure does help too."

"Magical pressure?"

"Yeah, it's the stuff we use for power. See, we all have special roles in the universe to keep it running. I'm a time god and can control the flow of time, Dirk is the god of Emotions so he's kind of like cupid but he just make sure every human and troll has a soul mate. He also has this IPod that plays what you're feeling at the time via song. Oh and Dirk's my bro, I don't think you've met before." Karkat shakes his head and you continue explaining, "Rose, she's my sis in some weird we're related but we aren't sort of way, is in charge of order she's pretty much is the brains of the operation. She makes sure everything goes where it's supposed to, Roxy is Rose's big sister and she is the goddess of life though you probably won't see her as she's taking the biggest power nap ever."

"English is the god of power; he practically created the entire demission we are in and is currently the head honcho. Jade is the goddess of space she makes sure there is enough room for everything to fit and if not she makes more. Jane who is Jades' big sis is goddess of matter she makes all the elements that we need to survive happen. And finally, we have John."

Karkat stiffens and you look at him curiously. "Is his last name perhaps Egbert?" he asks his voice coming out between gritted teeth. You nodded your head and he goes into dramatics.

"Oh for fucks sake! Here I thought that this was stupid crazy for listening to you but it would make sense since that weird ass message you sent me! But I thought I was given shelter and safety but in reality, I'M FUCKING IN HELL!" He screams out the last bit. He stops then catches his breathe and continues, "Boy you all must fucking hate my guts because I am about ten seconds away from drowning myself. Hey if you're all so great, WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING FOR SEE THIS YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

He goes over to one of the many pedestals and knocks over one of the vases, shattering it into a million pieces. He then moves closer to you red faced, "OR THIS!?" he slams you into one of the walls and you gasp. It still surprises you how much strength he has in his small body but it certainly packed a punch. He smashes his face into yours, locking lips. He plunges his tongue into your mouth hungrily before he bits you bottom lip.

Okay, that's confusing, this didn't happen before and then it hits you, you are in a slightly different time line that closely mirrors the one from the one you are from. You look at him and see the red on his face is instead of being just pure angry is a mix of lust and hate. "I am going to hate fuck you so hard." He bites down on your shoulder and you grunt as his needle like teeth dig into your shoulder. He starts to chew and you dig your nails into his neck and he moans a bit.

You scratch him and he loosens his grip on your shoulder. He drags his claws down your clothed arms before tearing your shirt in one swift motion. You become slightly miffed as this simply because it was your favorite shirt. "Dude c'mon. That's my favorite shirt."

"You look better without it on." Well hello there. Looks like Karkat the master of seduction has decided to make an appearance and boy is he seductive. He slashes your chest and reveals your pale skin. He then feels your taut skin and slowly moves his fingers down towards your pelvis. You grab Karkat's hips in turn and quickly change your positions on the wall and knee him slightly in the gut.

"Sorry babe but I'm topping" Karkat looks at you clearly not amused. You move your knee down and grind it into his crotch, **hard**. He gasps and tries to move your knee away as it starts to do a twisting motion. You grab his hands and pin them above his head. He growls and you snarl back before you assault his mouth.

It's all teeth as you tongues clash epically. You bite every time his tongue tries for dominance, him sucking and nipping the tip when it comes too close. It is the hottest and most angry foreplay you've had in ages. He slaps your ass as you slip your hand inside of his pants and grip his tentacle bulge and stroke it. He moans loudly, arching his back and thrusting slightly into your hand. You could feel yourself harden.

Your body stiffens as you heard a familiar cough come from behind you. You turned your head to see that Rose was behind you, watching. You let go of Karkat and slipped your hand out of his pants and lifted it above your head before you realised it was covered in red goo and promptly hid it behind you back.

"Glad to see you have come back from your fool hardy time on earth my dear brother. Perhaps it would interest you and possibly your intended lover to court each other out of the public's eye as many find it quite… distressing." You look at Rose then back at Karkat, who seems more embarrassed then miffed now and nod your head. You grab Karkat's hand with your clean one and lead him off one of the many expansive golden corridors, "Then we'll be finishing up, so put one of those 'do not disturb' signs on the door for me" Rose huffs irritably. She was obviously not done with this conversation.

Having that… being here was a breaking of the rules and that would in no doubt in her mind, make Jake a little bit more than angry.

* * *

**Be John Egbert**

Your plans have just gone array.

**Be the Authors notes.**

Finished another chapter and as you see here there is indeed an extremely complex plot that involves a lot of explaining. So expect that for the next couple of chapters. And, I know what you're thinking. Yes all the chapters before this was indeed lead up and Character development. Look how developed they are! Hope I blew your mind because that's my intention. Sometimes I feel like the little gif of Karkat button mashing his keyboard describes how I write these fanfics. I was told by Aya-tan to explain sipple it's simply a combination of sip and dribble. It's where you blow in the straw and then just let the liquid flow into your mouth and I can't possibly be the only one who does that.


	9. Only Heaven Knows

**Only heaven knows**

You can't believe that little bitch is in heaven. You were just about to go see Dave in tears as his _precious little Karkat_ was found dead because his shitty best friend murdered him. You were supposed to be comforting him by now; instead you are hiding behind a pillar watching Dave jerk off Karkat. This royally sucked. You hear a noise and see Rose move down one of the many different corridors that the golden space was made of.

She seemed completely unaware of what was happening until she stumbled upon it. She first became shocked and then angry as she saw what Dave had done. In your head you thought, _come on Rose kick out Karkat!_ Unfortunately to your dismay she simply told them to move it. How disappointing.

Your face drops a bit before slinking off to the one descending stair case in the entire massive space. You concentrate your energy and quickly undo the locks. A rush of heat hits your face and moves your hair from the thermal wind. You pull on your black hood and walk down the stairs into the fiery depths. You breathe in the choking gasses and settle down on a thrown which you made a long time ago.

You sit and listen to the screams a bit to calm your nerves. It's okay, you could still figure out a way to get Dave to notice you as more than a friend. You think of all the great Nicolas Cage movies you've seen and their different plots but none of them really stuck out to you. You tried mentally abusing Karkat but that didn't work. _Then why not try physical?_

You snap out of your revere, why that's perfect. You'll just beat on him until he goes away. _But he might go and cry to Dave._ Then we just have to teach him, he can't go against John Egbert. You twirl your hammer innocently between your fingers and smile wickedly.

Oh yes this might work, this might work indeed. A soul climbs onto your leg and looked down on it pitilessly. You quickly stomp on it and shove it back down into the fires below and sneer at it, "Disgusting…" you swipe imaginary dust off of your clothes and look down into the pit and smile. You think back on the first time you started this job (if you want to call it that).

You were so happy and full of life, the idea of eternal suffering sounded awful to you, but now, the prospect of seeing this everyday lightens your mood. You grew to terms with it and eventually began to enjoy it. I mean if you're going to spend forever hearing people scream you might as well figure out a way to make you smile. Beside the heavens were meant for the gods. You get out of your throne and make your way slowly up the stairs.

You tuck your hammer back under your cloak and look around for any nuisances. You find none and head to the kitchen. Gods don't necessarily eat because of survival but simply out of pleasure. Your favorite food would have to be… hmm well Jake keeps baking cakes and shit so I guess since that's the only thing you eat, you guess you could call it you're favorite. You spy one of his freshly baked cupcakes on the counter with a glorious heaping of icing on the top of it. You reach out for it but get your hand slapped away.

You look up and see Jane half way through the wall, her upper torso all you could see (being in control of matter allows you to be able to walk through walls by stopping the vibrations of the atoms). "You shouldn't touch that John." She waggles her finger playfully at you and you give her a light hearted scowl. "But I'm hungry!"

"Nice try John, but your sugar high can wait till later." You move your hand quickly to grab it but it just goes right through, "I said no John." You look at her, hatred flashing briefly in your eyes before you straighten up. "I'll get you back... mark… my… words." You skulk off into one of the many common rooms and start to think up ways to get back at Jane. You could always put a little hell fire in her bed when she's asleep. Of course it won't hurt her or anything, just scare her enough to let him eat cupcakes without question.

But that would have to come after the more pressing issue of Karkat. How should you torture him first?

**Be Gamzee Makara**

It has been… well it seems you've lost count, let's call it a while then since you've been sending heads to Dave. The count has been adding and you are down to the last one. She was a screamer. She kept begging for mercy as her blue blood spilled onto her kitchen tiles. She had been so surprised to see you, although it had been pretty obvious that you had been killing people.

She must have thought her blood colour made her safe. She had a lot of shiny things that rang in her apartment; it was almost as amusing as your miracles. You drop off her head next to the other 106. You sigh with content before wiping off your juggling clubs on your shirt and then knocking on the door to Dave's apartment. Only one mother fucker left.

You smile proudly. Man, Karkat's going to be so happy when you finally get rid of Dave. But, damn… looks like you're going to have to find him first. Mother fucker ran and he hasn't returned for a while after you told him to.

_So obedient._

The voice in your head practically shivered in delight.

_So easy to dominate._

You shut it out before it got more perverse. One time you didn't do that fast enough and it started describing what it would do to Karkles when you found him. And, it was not miraculous. You are quite literally knocked out of your thoughts when the door in front of you is swung open and hits you squarely in the forehead. That's cool, well at least Dave isn't a coward and can face his fate at the hands of **High Subjuggulator HONK!**

But what you find isn't Dave but a look alike.** How strange****,**** looks like there's more fun to be had! **You swing a juggling club at his head and he catches it easily in one hand, barely even flinching. Your eyes go wide for a second but then you smile. It's been a while since anyone has stopped your clubs.

You do a sweeping kick at his legs and he jumps away. You jab your other juggling club into the center of his chest when he's in mid-air knocking off balance. He falls backwards and you quickly attempt to pounce on him. He rolls over to the side, your clubs just missing his neck. You make a clicking noise with your tongue and get up from you're crouched position on the floor. "You move pretty good, mother fucker. All smooth like."

"Thanks." The look a like's tone was also smooth. Like a fine brandy, you hum to yourself as you imagined that voice scream for you. "I am not the Strider you are looking for."

"Damn straight motherfucker. You're just some crazy look alike mother fucker."

"He's in heaven." You pause for a moment and rack your brain. You remember reading a human book about that and then you remember what it is. **"You MOTHER FUCKING CULLED HIM!" **You charge him and he parries you, pinning you to the wall in the process. You struggle and try to bite him as you stare into the black shades that revealed nothing behind them. **"I was supposed to cull that bastard!"**

"Calm down, he's still alive." You thrash a bit before he presses his forearm against your neck, chocking you slightly. "And for killing, I think you have a long way to go." You stopped thrashing and stood there confused. "What do you mean? **I've culled before. You must be talking about my miraculous paintings. I never was much of an artist, sorry about that bro.**" You laugh as the look alike's face twitched into a disgusted sneer.

"You're talking about killing a god."

"There is no god."

The look alike's face relaxes and he smashes his foot down and everything is covered in flames. You fall to the floor which has now transformed into brimstone and clutch at your throat. You look up at his face, your grease paint melting off. "You have one month to go up to heaven and kill Dave. I suggest you go quickly, Karkat is with him and who knows what will happen."

"Karkat?" your voice is quiet, almost a hush as the heat suffocates you. You feel like you are about to die but he's just standing there all chill and shit. "Oh? You haven't heard? Dave is trying to console him. It appears he is really sad about all of this, you should listen to his playlist." You raise an eyebrow as he pulls out an IPod and flips to a playlist labelled simply 'KARKAT' in all caps. He places an ear bud inside your ear and you hear the soulful lyrics the male singer is singing.

_Ever_yb_ody hurts…_ it appears you caught the end of the song when another one starts to play. You listen to the guitar a bit before the singer; a much more gravelly voice starts singing.

_If I put my hands around your wrists would you fight them?_

_If I put my fingers in your mouth would you bit__e__ them?_

_So many things that I would do if I had my way with you._

You stiffen and can feel a white hot rage come over you. Clearly, this consoling was taking a different turn. The look alike notices the change in the song and rips the ear bud out. You can see him tense. He probably thinks that you are going to attack but you realise this was somewhat your fault, _you should have just told him._

"How do I get to heaven look alike?"

The look alike raised his eyebrow in shock but quickly went to work explaining. "You have to beat each floor master. There you will find a set of stairs and climb them. There are twelve floor masters and then the Death God himself. I won't help you with any of this I hope you know, I'll only be appearing to tell you how many days have passed as time flows slower there. A month should feel like a year for you. And, the names Dirk, God of emotion."

**Be Karkat Vantas**

This was wrong. It felt wrong. All of Dave's touches made you feel sick. You shouldn't be doing this. _Gamzee,_ his name crossed your mind as Dave was unzipping the God tier hoodie he lent you.

He was making out with you heatedly. Slowly stripping you as you lay sprawled against the bed, clinging onto him like a life line. He reaches out to remove your pants and you clutch his hand. He looks at you, "What?" he sounds slightly annoyed and you shake your head and start putting back on your clothes. "This isn't right."

"How so? You're the one that started it."

"I know it's just…" you could feel Dave become angry with you. You mentally prepared for the insults he would send you. You clench your eyes close and turn your head away from him.

"It's Gamzee isn't it?"

You nod your head and he sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He gets off of you and sits down on the edge of the bed. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it, sending smoke rings into the air. You looked at Dave shocked. "You smoke?"

"Only after sex… or sexual encounters do I smoke, but never after masturbating." The habit to you seemed odd. Even after all the humans you've observed in Romcoms, did none of them just simply reserve to smoking after sex. It was a lifelong addiction which made you question why humans even did it, it was a waste. But when Dave did it… he seemed more mature and cooler. He caught you starring and blew a smoke ring in your face.

You coughed and sputtered a bit before he traced a finger over your neck, right near where your shirt collar ended. "What's this?" You looked at him blankly not quite knowing what he was referring to. "You have a hickey."

"I don't doubt it." You say lamely and he shakes his head.

"No, this one's older." This caught your attention. You touched your neck and rushed out of the room in search of the bathroom which you had no idea where it was. You popped back into the room quickly, "Where's the bathroom?" Dave blinked. Huh, where was the bathroom?

Gods didn't have any bodily function except on earth and that only happened at most once a week. Karkat probably just wanted a mirror. "Take a left on the first door you see" You rushed out of the room and sure enough you saw a door at the end of the hallway and took a left. You walked up to the door and walked in. the entire room was literally just mirrors. You looked at your reflection and stared at the hickey.

Sure enough, it was indeed older. You rack your brain as to how you got it. The only thing was it was somehow connected to the club. Then Gamzee's word hit you, '_you don't remember do you'_. Your eyes go wide with shock, you were the girl.

How could you be so stupid! There were signs everywhere. The fact that you were dressed in your pajama's, not being in some sleazy motel and best of all how happy Gamzee was. You just took it as sobriety but now you realised you fulfilled one of his dreams and then crushed it… no wonder he was mad at you. You had to apologize.

Someone besides Dave should be able to travel. You were about to leave the room when Dave opened the door and climbed into the small closet sized space with you. "You took too long and I was getting lonely." That was his explanation as to why he had joined you. He quickly latched onto your waist and you quickly turned to face away from him.

He buried his face deep in the crook of your neck, the edge of his sunglasses digging into your skin slightly. "Take off your sunglasses, they're digging into me shit stain." He shook his head and breathed out a sigh and started to cluck like a chicken. You couldn't believe you were doing this but it got you willing to do anything to make it stop, maybe it would work with Dave. He chuckled lightly before turning you to face him and he took off the tinted eyewear. You stared into his red orbs for a while before he started talking.

"You know… I was made not born into this world. I should have been a perfect copy of my brother but instead I got these red eyes. These god damn red eyes" he started to shake as he said the last sentence and his grip on you got tighter, "These ugly red eyes"

They were tired looking, like all the life that should be there was gone. "They're beautiful." Your voice is a hushed whisper as the dull red of his eyes pierces into your own lighter shaded one. Shock takes over his face before it relaxed into a gentle smile, "Yours are too." You smiled too, happy that for once your eyes weren't shunned, but then again, Gamzee never did shun them.

He would always call them your own personal miracles. A dull ache formed in your chest, you missed Gamzee. It had only been a day but it felt like a week. You missed his messy hair, that… stupidly goofy grin, his sexy voice and nice body, face it you missed everything about him. And you didn't want to face it. Not now or ever. It hurt too much.

Dave moved closer to you as the door opened once again to reveal a man that look like Dave but with different sunglasses and hair style. "Karkat, Gamzee's coming to pick you up so wait until then, okay?"

"Figures I'd be fucking wait for that ass hat. How long will it take him?" Karkat said as Dave detached himself and put his glasses back on to look at his bro. they fist pounded before the man, which you now assumed to be Dirk started talking again.

"Well a month but it'll be more like a year."

You blinked twice before yelling, "A FUCKING YEAR!"

**Be Jake English**

You are not happy.

**Authors notes:**

I put a little tender moment in there you know cause we need some tender every once in a while right? Just think of this as an apology for killing characters without a warning. Also I'm sorry if I made you cry because of the amount of Davekat in this chapter.

These are not the droids you're looking for. Seriously that one line really reminded me of that. Well, done with this. At least I didnt forget I had it this time.

I forgot you sent it.


	10. Power and Control

**Power and Control**

You sit, taping the leather of your chair as you hear Rose prattle on to you about Dave's new companion. You find this absolutely a waste of time because it is a simple matter to deal with, except Dave is the only one who can deal with it since no one else is able to hold the soul inside of its fleshy confines. You sigh exasperatedly. "Jake, the universe is crumbling as we speak if he continues to stay here it will end in a complete imploding causing our dimension to be destroyed."

You rub your forehead, "So you're telling me we need a god in the other dimension to even things out?" Rose nods her head slightly, "Then send dirk down, we need him the least up here." Rose fidgeted before dropping her gaze to the floor then looking at you again, "It appears that Dirk is currently in hell along with another dimensional being, one from the same dimension as Dave's new found lover." You stand up from your recliner. "Then I guess I'll have to tell Jade that since the dimension is crumbling she can go down to earth again."

Rose nodded before leaving the room. You leave soon after and sigh. Running heaven, hell and Terra was exhausting to say in the least, and Dave was constantly adding more stress to it. It boggled your mind how someone could be so *incompetent*, but then again he was the screw up. You smile to yourself at the thought.

It wasn't any secret that you were slightly bitter towards your ex-boyfriend Dirk, it always made you smile when you saw Dave, sunglasses clad, hiding his eyes. But still it was quite upsetting to see him so hung up on the Lalonde girl. You were supposed to be the center of his life, instead that woman took it from you. Oh well, at least now you can have Dirk all to yourself for a while. It also wasn't a secret that you still harbored feelings towards the man, no matter how miniscule.

Many things about you weren't secret but the few you had were dark. You walk down the golden corridors until you see Jade's room. You tap on her door and she opens it, her goofy smile always plastered to her face, "Hello Jade, it seems you can take that trip to Terra you were just *begging* me to let you take." Her smile gets wider and she pulls you into a hug, stuttering off words of thanks before she runs off and stomps her foot harshly onto the ground, disappearing in a beam of white light. A shock wave followed soon after and rustled your hair and clothes slightly. Well now that that was settled you could go to the kitchen and start baking, perhaps a chocolate cake for John?

**Be Rose Lalonde**

You are clearly unimportant to the story but are placed in the spotlight, simply because you too are guilty of breaking a couple of the more ridiculous rules. You trudge back to your monitor room and look at the edges of the dimension, then at the white space that it leaves behind. You breathe a sigh of relief as it starts to repair itself. You quickly flick back to another monitor and stare at the jade blooded troll currently going over different articles of clothing, deciding on which ones would be best wear. You sigh contently; this beautiful specimen caught your eye a year and a half ago in heaven's time standards, when you went down to Terra for a day.

It was on one of your rare free days, as you are constantly needed up there. You bumped into her when you stopped at a coffee shop to enjoy a cup of tea and read one of your many books. She had sat down across from you and explained her interest in human studies and wondered if she could observe you. You politely told her that it would be no trouble at all and that it was rather an honour to be studied as you were interested in troll behaviors as well. She was a charming girl and soon learned her name was Kanaya.

You never thought you would meet someone so much like you yet so different at the same time. You've snuck down on a number of occasions to go on a date with that fashionable vixen and are quite proud to say you have never been caught. You look dreamily at the screen until you hear people's feet behind you. You quickly change screens back to monitoring the edge of the dimension. You breathe a sigh as the sound passes.

You are about to flick back when John pops his head into the doorway. "Hey Rose," he says way too energetically. "What are you doing?" you click at the keys and try your hardest to ignore your unwanted guest. "Doing my duty, speaking of duties perhaps there is somewhere you need to be as well?" John seems to think about this for a bit before he shakes his head. "Nope, Hell's practically running itself."

You huffed. Clearly he doesn't know about the being. "Well it appears you might want to check, as there appears to be a dimensional being in your realm."

"Yeah Rose, there are a kind of a lot of those, remember, Hell."

"This one appears to be still breathing, perhaps it would be best to deal with this."

"I should but I won't." you look at him slightly confused before your eyes go wide in shock, "Because I've got a dimension to take over." He slams his hammer down on your head and the last thing you see is his blonde roots peeking out from his once black hair.

**Be Gamzee Makara**

You are bleeding profusely onto the brimstone ground. You breathe heavily as your fingers fumble at the handle of the knife that was plunged into your side. Man that hurts. You look up at the floor master before you. You expected it to be some hideous creature but instead it looks exactly like Karbro, "What's wrong fuck face?" even the tone of voice is the same.

What sort of strange miracle is this? How are you supposed to fight this? "I can't hurt you." The floor master huffed "Of course you can. Look, just cut me." You shake your head. No you aren't going to, not in a million years. Not again, never again were you going to hurt him.

_You fool! It's not him though!_

But it looks like him and that's enough. You were going to figure out a way to fight without fighting. "I won't let you pass." the specter said as it twirled its candy coloured sickle. You laugh through your nose and smile, "Fine by me, but I have to get up there to get you down bro."

"You know I don't love you right?"

"I know, but I at least have to tell you right?" damn those words cut like knives coming out of his face.

_It's not_ _him you imbecile for the last time!_ The voice screamed louder. **Shush. You're getting on my harsh whimsy **your own thoughts countered back. It settled into the back of your head and you refocused your attention on the floor master once again. He had moved closer to you and pressed the cold metal edge of the sickle against your throat.

It sliced deep cutting into your wind pipe. You gasped and chocked on blood and slowly looked up at the floor master. You fell to the ground dead.

**Be Karkat Vantas**

You wander around the corridors numbly. You wish you could go to Gamzee and apologize. It's just eating you up inside. Sitting there and festering. It was torture! You huffed. For the past couple of days you mainly spent reminiscing about Gamzee. It's quite an enjoyable activity but soon after you start to feel lonely. You smile as you remember the rest of the night you first fell in love, that one was always your favorite memory.

_Karkat frowned as he looked down at Gamzee's battered body. "You fuckass…" he said quietly and ran off into the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit. Karkat ran back to Gamzee, first aid kit in hand. He quickly stripped him of his shirt and looked at the wound. It was shallower than he first thought it was and only looked bad because of how much blood was being pumped out._

_He took out a clean cloth and poured rubbing alcohol onto it and held it gently against the wound. Gamzee hissed in pain and Karkat made soothing sounds as he continued to clean it. He took out a roll of gauze and wrapped it securely around his mid-section. "That should hold until we get to the hospital__.__" Karkat looked up at Gamzee to see his eyes looking down on him lovingly__.__ "You're the best Karbro" Karkat punched him lightly in the chest. "Stupid… you're the worst morial ever."_

"_How?"_

"_Morials are supposed to look out for each other and I can't do that if you're dead."_

"_I see, hey Karbro."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm pail for you." Karkat froze__,__ not replying. He just sat there with his head against Gamzee's chest. He finally moved when he heard the soft sounds of snoring. "Me too fuckass, I love you so don't die on me okay?" Karkat got up and went to get a blanket from the storage closet and lay down beside Gamzee. That night both of them slept up against the door, dreaming._

You sigh and continue to walk down the hallway until a flicker of light catches your eyes. You tilt your head to the side and then go and see what it is. You round the corner to see John standing over top of Rose with a hammer. "John! What the fuck is going on here!" you look down at Rose and see a small pool of blood around her head. You look down at her, afraid to move her just in case you cause more damage.

You look back at John and snarl. He's twirling his hammer which quite obviously has blood on its head, "Been a while Karkat… how long ago was it, four months now? Maybe a bit longer give or take? You're looking good Karkat."

"SHUT UP! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" you scream at the top of your lungs and bare your teeth at him. He sneers at you, "You never change do you? Always have to be the tough guy" he kneels down next to you and whispers in your ear, "Being so weak should be a sin Karkat" you grab your sickles from your specibus and lash out at John. He quickly jumps back and makes a tutting noise. You growl and lunge at him again, he dodges all of your attacks easily and with his hands behind his back. John's mocking you, which only makes your furry grow. "STAY STILL FUCKER!"

"If I stay still Karkat then you'll cut me."

"Oh I'll do more than just cut you John!" he sighs and catches your hand as you thrust your sickle at him. He easily sidesteps it and looks at you with a bored expression on his face. "Play times over Karkat." He pulls you forward and knees you in the stomach. You squeeze your eyes shut and wait for the pain but it doesn't come, you look at him confused, his face twists into a grimace, "Damn Dave and his stasis field! I forgot I can't hurt you with that around." You look at him even more confused and you clutch at your stomach just in case he tries to attack you again.

"Why not?" You say with general curiosity in your voice as you slowly start to make your way to the doorway.

"It keeps your body in the condition it was at the time set, in other words until the field is removed you won't feel any pain, movement of bowls, hunger or drowsiness. Problem is if you stay in a stasis field for too long it can kill you because as soon as it's removed, all the time comes back to you."

You gulp. That would mean you would feel that knee a year from now. Damn, just when you thought you were immortal. You look behind you quickly then back at Egbert. You were positioned right in front of the doorway. It was now or never if you were going to make a run for it. You quickly put your sickles back in your specibus and run.

**Be Jake English**

You stand at the foot of a silver set of stairs, each one glowing unnaturally. You take a step and feel the overwhelming pressure crush your body. You grit your teeth and continue your slow ascent, each step becoming more painful. You look up slowly and see the top approaching. You push on past the last couple of steps.

A slow clap greets you and you see a being wrapped in cords and electronics look at you. Even her hair was intergraded into the system of overlapping wires and monitors. Her overly white skin was flawless, her hair, a bright red. "Hello Isten." She places her hands back on her keyboard and continues to type, "Hello English, it appears that you have come to seek my advice again."

"It's about John."

"You can't stop it English, you're just going to have to except it."

"I can't! Surely someone must be able to!"

"Yes, there is, but you won't like it very much."

"Tell me!"

"I'm sorry, I can't. You know how it is."

"Isten Ismeretek, if you don't tell me how to stop him so help me I will *kill* you!" Isten laughed at you. Infuriated you fire a shot of pure energy at her. She moves her head slightly to the left and she looks at you smugly, "You can't kill me Jake. I made you." You slump and sit down on the white floor and look up at the nebulas that surround you, "I know, but a man can dream you know."

**Be Gamzee Makara**

Respawning in three… two… one.

**Be the Authors notes:**

Done! I was starting to get worried it would never get finished. Well here's another chapter for you. Oh and you might end up marrying this story. Just saying. AIN'T ANYBODY THAT CAN HANDLE JOHN'S DANCEN!

Editor: (because fuck BETA reader) Sooooo.. Yeah. Cool... VISIT OUR BLOG! tumblr blog/ lemon-heaven


	11. The Twelfth Level

**The Twelfth level **

You take a deep breath of air and look around stunned. You must have looked miraculous because the floor master burst out into tears and fits of giggles. "I really have to thank the mirthful messiahs for this miracle" you say under your breath and stand up. You wobble a bit before you looked at your clothes. They were still stained with blood but all your wounds were healed. "What? Never died before?"

"I can't say I have bro."

"Well get used to it, judging by the way you fight you'll be doing that quite often."

"I can die more than once?"

"Magical pressure, it has a nasty little habit of reviving souls when they're in hell and heaven, also stops aging but your body has to be quite special for that to happen."

"So I can't die?"

"That doesn't mean you should be running around getting stabbed all the time. The magical pressure will eventually start to erode away at your soul and turn you into a demon. We call it tainting. Only the Goddess of Life can reverse that but since she's currently recovering from making your race that will likely not happen."

You stare at the floor master completely lost. He seems to be expecting an answer from you. Damn what should you say, "…Honk." Yeah, that seems to work. He breathes out a sigh and sits down on the ground. "You understood nothing did you?" You shake your head and he, well, does this magic thing that you're not quite sure what it did but the air around you was crackling, "What did you do?" You say as you point behind the floor master to the now shimmering air behind him.

"Just revealed the stair case, you can leave now if you want. I'm not even the floor master anyways so I don't actually care if you leave this level or not, I'm just second in command. In fact how about this… you promise to beat John for me and I'll give you the power to destroy the other floor masters."

"Seems like a good deal." Who's John? Oh well someone will tell you eventually right?

"Good." That must have been the shortest answer you got from him all day. Damn that demon liked to babble. Babble, what a funny word. You've decided you like that word and should use it more often.

**Be the Second in command**

You are now the second in command. Despite what the bibles make you think hell isn't a bad place. It just tries to teach you of all the virtues in life to make you a better person through extremely painful ways. You have just suckered this poor thing into doing your bidding. It appears he's looking for his lover.

You muse if he has ever heard of Dante. You feel more giving today as you can feel the untapped power in this one. He's… promising and can probably do the task you want him too. You stand up from your spot on the ground and wipe at the red dirt that must be sticking to your pants. You hate how it constantly stains your clothing.

You stopped the illusion and allowed your actual appearance to shine through. You looked like a respectable demon, nowhere close to humanoid. If you were to describe yourself you'd say you looked like the violator out of spawn. "But this power comes with a price." Your voice is like a gravelly whisper that makes it sound like you have a combination of laryngitis and throat cancer. In other words, just like batman.

You traced one of your clawed hands over Gamzee's face and he seemed strangely okay with this, "What shall I take from you? Your memories, perhaps a certain emotion maybe even a body part. Oh the choices. Well little mortal perhaps you have a suggestion?"

"There's a part of me that's a monster, take it. I don't need it."

"You want me to take your madness? My, what an interesting creature you are. Very well I shall take it. The deal is complete." You remove your hand from his face and a black sludge like substance climbs up the mortal's body and inside of his mouth, suffocating him. You looked at the scene with a strange sense of glee. A single phrase whistling around your head as the process of binding was happening, _welcome to the twelfth level of hell: Betrayal. _

**Be Dave Strider**

You are now Dave strider. You are currently dealing with very moody Jake English at the moment. He's chewing you out for something or another. You at least come to this place once a week maybe even more. He seems about done so you start to think of things you're going to do as soon as he's done.

You could go and try to get your sexy time with Karkat. Yeah, you'll do that. He's important after all. Maybe have a feelings jam after. Look at the nebulas together, yeah, that'll be nice.

You hum to yourself and snap out of your revere when Jake slaps your cheek none too gently. "You're just so *incompetent* Dave I just can't believe you! How can you and your idiot brother of yours be so *imbecilic* it just boggles me!" You shrug your shoulders and Jake lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah well bro and I are just awesome like that." Jake doesn't seem to like that answer and you sit down and get comfortable for his next rant. "I should have gotten some popcorn for this." you say under your breath but then decide to skip the entire thing by speeding up time around you. Even this once cheap parlor trick is draining you, damn should have made a pit stop.

But you just had to show off and go up in one go. You stop when you are afraid you won't be able to maintain Karkat's stasis field. You look up and see Jake looking down at you, well that isn't anything new. You get up and guess that he said leave in that harsh voice that he reserves just for you. You walk down one of the many identical corridors and almost get run over by Egderp.

"Whoa there Egderp you could hurt someone." You grab his shoulders to steady him and he looks up at you with that silly smile of his. "Hey Dave! I was thinking, wanna do something together?" You take your hands off of his shoulders and flash him a smirk, "Sorry Egderp but I'm going to be kinda busy getting laid. Maybe next time." You ruffle his hair and walk away, not even seeing him become so enraged he literally bursts into flames.

**Be John Egbert**

You have just burst into flames. To say that you aren't having a good day is an understatement. You look once at Dave then down the hallway that Karkat disappeared down. You stomp your foot once before you run off down the hallway. You grind your teeth together at the thought of losing sight of your prey.

It irked you how much Dave cared for Karkat. You've been in love with him longer, been by his side the entire time and as soon as he catches one glimpse of _him_ he's head over heels in love with him. It makes you sick. It's all that temptresses fault. You race down the hall and send your familiars ahead of you to search out the passages.

The familiars were intangible beings only having a mouth and smoky bodies that floated across the ground. They were truly something terrifying. You wait for the baying so you can resume your chase.

**Be Karkat Vantas**

The sound came two minutes later and you ran faster. You looked behind you to see these smoky wisps chasing you. It was like something out of a horror terror. The sounds they made were horrendous and it made your ears hurt. The only way you could describe it was a cross between a man screaming in pain and the bay of a bark beast.

You duck behind a door and slam it shut. The thing pounces on the wood and comes right through as if the wood wasn't even there. Your eyes widen as you stare at the floating mouth. It looks at you with its eyeless face and you freeze hoping it doesn't notice you're there. It growls and you run once again. Your lungs strangely don't hurt but you stop and pant out of memory of your bodies limits.

You didn't want to kill yourself by running too fast. That would be a stupid death. An extremely stupid death only fit for some like Gamzee. Okay you had to give Gamzee some credit; he would know when to stop running. Well you hoped he would.

You add that to your mental list of things you need to worry about and hide once again in a small dark corner. This time it doesn't provide the escape it usually provided and stare as three more of those wispy things join the one that originally started chasing you. You take out your sickles and stand your guard. Maybe you weren't as screwed as you thought you were. With your luck you highly doubt it.

**Be John Egbert**

They growl as Karkat holds his sickles out to his sides and his eyes scan for any possible escape routes. Thankfully corners didn't provide that easy escape Karkat was looking for. You approach, your trademark smile playing on your lips. "I don't think we were done talking Karkat and it was quite rude of you to run out like that." Karkat huffed and glared at you. "You still need to be run through or smashed over the head with a blunt object, at the very least stabbed a couple of times." You lunged at Karkat and he just barely dodged a swing from your hammer. "Why are you even fucking attacking me? Whoa!" Karkat jumped as you went for a swinging kick at his legs.

"Dave saw you once. ONCE! And he was all doe eyed and in love. I was the only thing he would even consider a friend and you stole him from me. He's changed. You've tainted him you… you…." You seemed to be having trouble finding the right word to use to describe how much you hate Karkat, "Shit monger?" Karkat added in helpfully and you nodded your head. It seemed Karkat's natural talent for coming up with unique swears came in handy this time.

You wish it didn't. It was almost like he wasn't taking you seriously. You looked at him and he was currently putting his hand in and out of the hound seeing what would happen. Karkat soon realised that was a bad idea because mouth started to try and tear chunks of flesh out of him. Karkat jerked his hand back and glared at the wispy entities.

"Are you even listening to me!?" You yelled and he stopped glaring at your hounds to then glare at you, "You obviously have nothing important to say so no, I'm not listening. In fact I could care less about your strange matesprite… moiral… thing you have going on with Dave, John. Just take that insufferable douche nozzle and have fun with that shitty personality of his so you can leave me the hell alone."

"Is that what you think of me?" Dave was holding two cones of ice cream and looking like he usually did, stupidly hot with his cool kid face on. "Just some asshole with a shitty personality?" Karkat paled considerably. Instant regret washed over his face. "Shit. That's… not what I meant Dave."

"Really 'cause it sounded a lot like that. What did you call me again, an insufferable douche nozzle? Tell what did you mean Karkat?"

"I meant… shit…" he looked at the ground as if that would give him courage and then looked back up at Dave, "I meant that I didn't want you as a… whatever you humans have for red romances. You're still a cool guy Dave; just I wouldn't fill a red quadrant with you."

"So what was earlier, I thought we had something."

"That was a mistake."

"Funny how you say that when you came onto me" That struck a nerve with you. You could feel yourself become enraged, liquid fire crawling under your skin just waiting to come free. "I don't love you Dave! I was confused and angry about John!"

"Why though?" uh oh, this midget might be a problem. You throw a look at Karkat telling if he said a word he'd be dead. Karkat glared back at you and opened his big fat mouth. You did the only thing you could think of and threw your hammer at his head. It hit dead on and Karkat fell to the ground, "Ooops! My hand slipped!" Obviously Dave wasn't stupid and turned to look at you.

Uh oh again, "What are you trying to hide John, also what the fuck? That was not cool bro."

"Am I going to die?" Karkat said as he lay on the ground terrified it might have caused some kind of damage that he wouldn't even be aware of. You look down at him and almost laugh. His face is hilarious looking! You should throw hammers at him more often. Dave moves over to Karkat to help him up and you notice with satisfaction that he is shivering quite violently. You smile and notice the two ice cream cones still in Dave's hands, half melted and dripping onto the floor. They looked so pathetic and gushy when they succumbed to the heat around them, it was almost heartwarming but at the same time sickly sweet.

A mess you had to clean up in the end.

**Be Dirk Strider**

You trace your hand over her face gently. Feeling her warm cheek against your cold skin and you look down lovingly at her sleeping form. You smile tiredly. It sure was lonely without her. You take your shades off letting your orange iris's show.

"It's been a while since the last time I talked to you. You must have been lonely; no one else seems to want to visit you. But that's cool, more time for me. Dave's doing fine. I think he found someone who can really be a good friend to him."

"You should wake up and see him too. He's a bit stiff and un-ironic but I think he'll like you. He's really a sweet kid, Dave's friend." You take a shuddering breath and drag a hand through your hair. "We really need you back Lalonde, everyone is dying."

**Be the author's notes:**

Typical excuses go! Computer was broken blah blah blah school came back blah blah blah I was in the hospital blah blah blah was fighting an evil wizard and saving the world blah blah freaking blah. You may now choose one of the following as my reason for not having an update up.

Editor- SURPRISE. Not my fault this time. motivate it with reviews!

I'm an it now? - Scatter


	12. The Emotional Toll

**The Emotional Toll**

You are Dave Strider, a cool kid who has already been introduced into the story but because the author left off weirdly at the end this is how she's starting the next chapter.

Sorry, I wanted a cliff hanger.

You look warily at john. You just helped Karkat up after john threw a FUCKING HAMMER at him and wasn't even looking slightly remorseful. I guess you could say it was hammer time.

No, bad joke. That was a bad joke on your part. It's not really the time for jokes. Something's up with John. You give an ice cream cone to Karkat to somewhat heal his pain because every teenager knows this is the ultimate solution to any pain.

You licked at your own cone bored of the flavour, it was the same one you've had since forever and even when you're on earth you never buy anything but that flavour. You hated it. You narrow your eyes at John. He seems okay right now but the flame licking at his sides tells you he's really pissed right now. Maybe you should test the waters with that strider charm of yours, "So sweet cheeks going to tell me why you're so hot?"

Karkat looked at you confused and John got madder, "Don't try and butter me up Dave you know why I'm mad, it's that little skank." Karkat turned to john and sneered, "I'll have you know I get none you Schizophrenic freak, seriously what are the voices telling you now?"

"Ha-ha Karkat gets none!" you chant and Karkat rolls his eyes, sighs heavily and rubs his temples.

"Grow up for one moment Dave."

"I think Dave is fine the way he is" John interjects. Well that was a nice thing to say about you. You think is the best compliment you've gotten all day. "Thanks john."

"Don't thank him! That'll only push him on further!" Karkat is getting increasingly angry. "He's crazy obsessed over you!" he is? You look at John and start to actually look at him. He almost never wore his hood up but here it was up and shit. He also wasn't as violent. He was the nicest kid you ever met and he was smashing hammers into people's heads.

"John, is your soul getting corrupted?" his mouth opened in surprise and you knew you hit the nail on the head. He looks ashamed and turns his head to the side and you go up and to him and pull his hood down. Now it's your turn to be surprised this time. Blonde, blonde hair almost over took all of his beautiful ebony black. Only the parts that one would see if you kept the hood up were left black "Holy shit John, why didn't you tell anyone!" you touched the blonde locks and John flinched, "It's shameful isn't, that I'm the first one to go."

"No John, you're going to be fine, I won't let you. I can put you in a stasis barrier and stop it."

"That would only speed it up. The disease feeds on our power. Face it unless Roxy wakes up, I'm doomed and I'm going to take you all down with me." A hand latched onto your neck and you choke. You grit your teeth and grab at the hand. Karkat has gotten up and has taken his sickles from the floor and launched an attack on john effectively cutting off the hand that had a hold of your neck. You wheeze and rub at your sore neck. You look at John. He's shocked. Then at Karkat, he is also shocked. Then he smirks and books it down the hall with John's hand.

"He stole my hand!" You blinked. This seemed like something out of a cartoon. Despite yourself you found this rather hilarious. Who would have thought Karkat would steal John's hand. "Hey maybe he's going to marry you now get it, take your hand in marriage?" no bad, that was also a horrible joke. You seem to be getting off track of the real problem, that John is psychotic. Cause you know that's not important.

You actually start to do something useful and go off to find bro. He always seems to know what to do. You hope he knows what to do. This situation seems a little big, even for bro to handle.

**Be Jane Crocker**

You are going about your own marry way when a frantic Dave Strider crashes into you, sending both of you to the floor. "My Dave, why are you in such a hurry?" he looked at you, his glasses were slightly off kilter and he made no attempt to fix them. "John… he's… gone rouge."

"I'm afraid you're not making much sense Dave."

"He's corrupted. Heavily." Your eyes widened spectacularly as you scrambled off of the ground and away from Dave as if he was some kind of disease. "We have to do something. Jane, I'm getting bro. you get whoever you can and help me stop John. We haven't got much time." You nod and run off down a corridor leading to Jake's chamber. Jake would know what to do. He would be strong enough to take down John. It's a shame that John was the first to go.

You knew this would happen eventually but you never thought it would happen to good old loveable John. Well I guess that's what you get for dealing so much in death, a shorter life among the divine. It was the price to pay for such power and all of the gods were being dutiful in their duties. Enough internal ramblings though you had to focus and find Jake. But john was also in these halls, what if you ran into.

The very frightening possibility occurred to you and you took out you trident from your specibus and held it close to your body and continued slower through the corridors. You checked around every corner and creep along as quietly as you could. Eventually you came to the last turn to Jakes room. You are starting to get nervous as you can hear footsteps drawing closer and closer. You ready yourself to attack whoever it was.

You clench your eyes tight and thrust your trident out as they came into range. An unfamiliar scream rang out and you opened your eyes to see a… troll? What was that doing here? But more importantly you have stabbed straight into him, a wound that will probably kill him. You gasp and remove the trident but are surprised you don't see any bleeding. But then you remember Dave and it all starts to make since. This was the mysterious lover you had heard about from Jade.

He looked at you then down at the holes, or where they would have been. "I'm dead…" it was barely above a whisper but it was quite audible over your own soft choking sounds. He looked at you again, this time confused, angry and hurt, "What did you do?" he lunged at you, teeth bared. You were only able to get out a strangled yell before he was on top of you, his slim hands around your neck, trying to tighten his hold. He screamed at you again, his sclera's turning from passive yellow to orange, "What did you do! I'm dead now because of you!" But the fingers slipped away and you looked up to see translucent red tears fall down his cheeks "I'm dead".

They landed softly on your cheeks. He wiped at them with his sleeve but they just kept coming. Soon he was balling and sniffling, looking an awful lot like a scared child. Your motherly instincts kicked in and you pulled him close to your chest and mumbled reassuring things into his ear. You pet his hair and heard every once in a while a gurgled "I don't want to die yet" and "I need to see Gamzee" who Gamzee was you had no idea but you sat and tried to calm down the doomed troll. It would probably take a while; he was an utter emotional mess.

**Be Gamzee Makara**

The door was easy but what really killed you was the stairs. You thought it would be clear sailing from that point on but the hands, they kept on grabbing you. Kept trying to pull you down and it was still so hot. It was like standing on the surface of that glowy ball of gas that kept you all warm and fuzzy with its miracle of sunshine. You wipe sweat off your brow and grip your juggling clubs a little harder.

You had discarded your shirt a long time ago as an attempt to be slightly cooler. It helped in the first ten seconds but the heat continued to swamp you. Everything was covered in heat haze. It distorted the landscape, making you do double takes to make sure that the features were real. You took a tentative step and slipped as some of the cobblestone came loose.

You quickly righted yourself and continued up the hands never stopping. Nails bit at your ankles and left bruises that healed in a matter of seconds. By the time you reached the top you were in a daze and completely worn out. He opened the door to the eleventh level and what greeted him was an emotionless god, "I forgot to warn you about the stairs didn't I?" you huff slightly annoyed and look at dirk again, "How many levels are there left brother?"

"You are on the Eleventh level, there are thirteen in total."

"But I was just on the twelfth level. What's in the thirteenth level?"

"Gamzee, we do not speak about what is on the thirteenth level. Ever." Whatever strange miracle was down there you were probably never going to know. But that didn't matter. If you missed a level, it just meant you were getting closer to your goal. "It's been a day. You have twenty nine left" and with that dirk left. You blink and move forward.

You guess that's all you really are allowed to do. You reach the floor master and it is not even disguising its appearance but it does look a bit more human than last time. Its eyes seemed to hold a different light. However the body was still quite far from humanoid. You raise your hand in greeting and it grunts back.

This one looks like a gargoyle. Its body a pure midnight black but its arms were a deep crimson. "Do not be so familiar with me mortal, it shall be the death of you." the voice sounded as if rocks were his vocal cords and all they could do was grind together to produce words. "Sorry bro." it rolled its eyes and started speaking again. "I have made you a challenge which many cannot bear. On the eleventh level, loneliness, if you can bear the crushing pain of being utterly alone I'll allow you to pass on." You nod and the floor floods with black as it did before. But this time, none of it enters you it just surrounds you.

The voice of the gargoyle booms all around as it speaks, "I will leave you here for what should feel like a hundred years but don't worry, it will only be a minute out here, best of luck mortal" then it laughed and all sound faded out until the only thing you could hear was your own blood flowing.

**Be Karkat Vantas**

You cried Cried and cried until you felt that there was nothing left but tears for your entire life. You cried until you got sick of crying and just sat with a sort of numbness that made everything still. Of this death that cut everything so short, it carried a wave of silence that you could only translate into regret. It crushed you. Eventually the numbness led to retreating into your own mind by the only way you knew how, sleeping.

It was strange your body was never tired but your mind was so, so dead. You closed our eyes and curled up on the floor. The lady who sat down with you when you left had left a long time ago saying she was sorry but she 'didn't have time for this', strange that no one has time for a dead man anymore. Gamzee would have had time. _Gamzee_. The name stung you and you felt more tears stain your face. They landed on the floor and you finally got relief from your mind. It was so sweet, but so temporary. You knew you would have to wake up at some point but for now, you let yourself dream.

**Be the author's notes**

I'm going to dream that this thing has an end and I can finally get to name something Dio.


End file.
